Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, and the Half-Blood Prince
by Apenad4LIFE
Summary: Harry Potter enters his sixth year, after an action-packed first five years at Hogwarts. However, the year doesn't start as he expected, as he's introduced to a new professor, told about a worldwide school quidditch tournament, and discovers that he's in a marriage contract- betrothed to Daphne Greengrass? (BEING REDONE- "Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, and the Whirlwind 6th Year)
1. The Year Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, storylines, or objects that you recognize from this story, J.K. Rowling does. I did however, create some of the new characters that will appear in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, I've decided to take a crack at the Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass pairing, where there's a marriage contract involved. You know, the usual. As you all know, Daphne's character hasn't really been fully explored in the 7-book series, so this story could… well, it probably will become more AU than other stories. Furthermore, this story will largely center around Harry's sixth year in the book… and quidditch. This first chapter will contain some similar scenes from the book, but that will soon change. Depending on how much you all like this story, I could make a trilogy, the first book starting at Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, the second book revolving around the Deathly Hallows, and the third book revolving on life after the Deathly Hallows. If I mess up something, please let me know, I always enjoy reading constructive criticism. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story- and for readers of my other stories, know that I will continue those ones as well.**

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" Harry Potter rubbed his eyes as he was shaken awake, and was greeted by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's smiling faces.

"Uhh, h-hey guys," Harry managed to get out, putting his glasses on his face, before taking a look at his two best friends. "Wuzz- what's going on?"

"We didn't know you were here already!" Ron exclaimed, giving him a sharp blow to the top of the head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" Hermione told Ron off, before sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, her gaze softening. "How was your summer with-"

"The muggles?" Ron finished Hermione's question for her, earning himself a reproachful look. "Did they treat you alright?"

"It was the usual," Harry said, "We didn't really interact much, but in all honesty, it's better that way. How're you guys?"

"I've been great," Ron said, "With Fred and George gone at their joke shop, I've actually been able to walk around my own house without being worried about a prank! You have no idea how good it feels!"

"Alright then," Harry said, inwardly chuckling, "What about you Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Hermione, who was scrutinizing Harry, as if she was checking on him after Sirius' death.

"What's the time?" Harry asked, hoping to avoid discussing his godfather's recent death, "Have I missed breakfast?"

"No need to worry about that mate," Ron said, laughing, "Mom's been going on and on about how you've been severely underfed and that you look as skinny as a twig. She'll have you fed, don't you worry about that. So, how have you been doing, you-"

"Let's give Harry some time to change and get ready for the day," Hermione interrupted Ron, "We can ask him these… questions later." Hermione gathered Ron, as Harry silently thanked her for making sure that he didn't have to talk about Sirius' death or meeting Horace Slughorn with Dumbledore.

Harry lay back down on his bed, thinking about everything that had occurred in his busy life ever since Hagrid had decided to come bursting into the scene, talking about how Harry was a wizard. Harry half smiled, and half winced as he thought about his previous five years at Hogwarts.

It was filled with quidditch, ever since his first year, when Draco Malfoy had stolen Neville Longbottom's Remembrall, and Harry had caught it, which ended up with him somehow becoming the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team, angering Malfoy. It had been filled with encounters with Voldemort, who was in Quirrell's turban, the Chamber of Secrets, the Triwizard Tournament, and more. The evil wizard had it out for him, and the recent prophecy hadn't helped things out at all. Harry had also faced dementors, which were particularly devastating to him. And perhaps worse of all, Harry had to deal with an evil toad named Umbridge, thank Merlin that she was gone.

There was a knock on Harry's door, and in burst Mrs. Weasley, holding a plateful of food. This greatly rose Harry's spirits, taking his mind off of his many matters. Yes, Harry had definitely been through a lot in his life, but even he wouldn't be able to predict what was about to happen next.

* * *

"WHAT?" Daphne Greengrass loudly asked her parents, shocked at the recent news. Her pale blond hair hair seemed to bring out the intensity in her blue-gray eyes, and she looked furious. "A marriage contract? With whom? Why? How? Can I back out?"

Froviar and Lena Greengrass glanced at each other, before looking back at their eldest daughter.

"Daphne dear," Lena started, "You are betrothed, even before you were born. Your grandfather urged us to enter a marriage contract with another highly influential family that would help both families, especially with the Dark Lord on the rise. Our family wished to stay neutral and protected from both wars, but also wanted to continue being a powerful family. This contract somewhat appeared to ensure this back then, but not now. And no, you cannot back out of this contract, I've looked into this myself."

"Mum, what do you mean?" Daphne frantically asked. "Just tell me who I'm betrothed to! It's not Draco Malfoy, is it?"

"Daphne!" Froviar sharply exclaimed. "You know we do not approve of that family and it's connection with the Dark Lord. You have been promised to another boy, and I do not believe that he himself is aware of the contract."

"Why are you telling this to me now?" Daphne asked, curiosity taking over.

"Because we wanted you to enjoy your childhood and spend time with whomever you wanted," Lena said honestly, "But you are now a young lady who deserves to know."

"Daphne," Froviar said, "You are betrothed to the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter."

There was a stunned silence, which lasted for an entire minute, until Daphne ran up to her room. Froviar relaxed and settled back into his chair.

"Well," the current Head of the Greengrass family said, "That went better than I expected."

"She's just shocked now Froviar," Lena said, "I still can't believe we forced this onto her."

"She'll be fine Lena," Froviar said, "She's a strong, beautiful, capable young lady."

Daphne lay down on her bed, wondering what on Earth to do. She couldn't be betrothed to Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy. She knew that there was no way to get out of a marriage contract unless one of the people being married passed away, but there must be a loophole. If she wasn't able to find one, then she would have to tell Potter, assuming that he didn't know yet. But before any of that, she would have to tell her best friend- Tracey Davis.

* * *

Harry and the others were at King's Cross Station, flanked by two grim-faced, tall Aurors in dark Muggle suits, who had moved from their side at all. They walked through the barrier, something Harry was still secretly fascinated by, and were soon standing on platform nine and three-quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the crowd.

"You'd better get straight onto the train, all of you, you've only got a few minutes to go," said Mrs. Weasley, looking at her watch. "Have a lovely term…"

Harry had taken the time to talk to Mr. Weasley about them witnessing Draco Malfoy enter Borgin and Burkes, and him jumping back when Madam Malkin tried to touch his left arm. Mr. Weasley had listened, and told him that the Malfoy manor had already been searched. That didn't ease Harry's worrying though, he was certain that Malfoy was up to something, he just wasn't exactly sure what.

Anyway, Harry jumped onto the train, right before it was about to leave, and hopped into a compartment. Unfortunately, after the recent incident at the Ministry, everybody was staring at him, and he was surrounded by a mob of mesmerized girls. Thankfully, he saw Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood in the next compartment over.

"Neville! Luna!" The two looked up in surprise, and came over to him, greeting him cheerfully.

"Let's find seats," said Harry, and the three of them set off along the train through hordes of silently staring students. At last they found an empty compartment, and Harry hurried inside gratefully.

"They're even staring at _us!"_ said Neville, indicating himself and Luna. "Because we're with you!"

"They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry too," said Harry, as he hoisted his trunk into the luggage rack. "Our little adventure there was all over the _Daily Prophet,_ you must've seen it."

"Yes, I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity," said Neville, "but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She bought me a new wand, look!"

He pulled it out and showed it to Harry.

"Cherry and unicorn hair," he said proudly. "We think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold, he vanished next day — oi, come back here, Trevor!"

And he dived under the seat to retrieve his toad as it made one of its frequent bids for freedom.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance outside their compartment door; a group of fourth-year girls was whispering and giggling together on the other side of the glass.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

And one of them, a bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," she said loudly and confidently. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them,_ " she added in a stage whisper, indicating Neville's bottom, which was sticking out from under the seat again as he groped around for Trevor, and Luna, who was now wearing her free Spectrespecs, which gave her the look of a demented, multicolored owl.

"They're friends of mine," said Harry coldly.

"Oh," said the girl, looking very surprised. "Oh. Okay." And she withdrew, sliding the door closed behind her.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," said Luna, once again displaying her knack for embarrassing honesty.

"You are cool," said Harry shortly. "None of them was at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me."

"That's a very nice thing to say," beamed Luna. Then she pushed her Spectrespecs farther up her nose and settled down to read _The Quibbler._

"We didn't face _him,_ though," said Neville, emerging from un- der the seat with fluff and dust in his hair and a resigned-looking Trevor in his hand. "You did. You should hear my gran talk about you. ' _That Harry Potter's got more backbone than the whole Ministry of Magic put together_!' She'd give anything to have you as a grand- son. . . ."

Harry laughed uncomfortably and changed the subject to O.W.L. results as soon as he could. While Neville recited his grades and wondered aloud whether he would be allowed to take a Transfiguration N.E.W.T. with only an "Acceptable," Harry watched him without really listening.

Harry himself had performed expectionally well, receiving strong O.W.L. results, but was disappointed that he only got an "Exceeds Expectations" in potions, as it meant that he couldn't take the Potions N.E.W.T. with Snape only accepting those who received "Outstandings".

The weather beyond the train windows was as patchy as it had been all summer; they passed through stretches of the chilling mist, then out into weak, clear sunlight. It was during one of the clear spells, when the sun was visible almost directly overhead, that Ron and Hermione entered the compartment at last.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," said Ron longingly, slumping into the seat beside Harry and rubbing his stomach. "Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Guess what?" he added, turning to Harry. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

Harry sat up straight, interested. It was not like Malfoy to pass up the chance to demonstrate his power as prefect, which he had happily abused all the previous year.

"What did he do when he saw you?"

"The usual," said Ron indifferently, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. "Not like him, though, is it? Well — _that_ is" — he did the hand gesture again — "but why isn't he out there bullying first years?

"Dunno," said Harry, but his mind was racing. Didn't this look as though Malfoy had more important things on his mind than bullying younger students?

But before he could expound on his thoughts, the compartment door slid open again and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside. "I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Harry and Neville took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Ron demanded, as Harry unrolled his. "An invitation," said Harry, before reading the note out loud. " _Harry, I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Sincerely, Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_."

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville, looking perplexedly at his own invitation.

"New teacher," said Harry. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

* * *

When Harry had arrived at Compartment C, he saw that himself and Neville were the last to arrive. Already seated was Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Belby, Ginny Weasley, and Daphne Greengrass, who was slightly unnerving Harry, as she was intently staring at him with her blue-gray eyes, as if she knew something about him that he didn't. Harry shrugged it off and looked at Ginny with a questioning look, wondering why she was there.

The afternoon wore on with anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Harry could not wait to leave, but couldn't see how to do so politely. Finally the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sun- set, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight. At least Harry had found out that Ginny was seated at the compartment because Slughorn had seen her hex Zacharias Smith, the annoying Hufflepuff.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise — any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he twinkled at Ginny. "Well, off you go, off you go!"

Thanking the lord that he was finally able to go, Harry quickly went off, in pursuit of Blaise, hoping that he would led him directly to Malfoy, when suddenly, he was pulled into another compartment.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was seated at Compartment C, slightly annoyed that she had been called to be here. When Potter walked in, she studied him, noticing that he had grown taller and more muscular over the summer, as if he had received more food than before. She noticed that he had seen her staring, and Daphne decided that she would have to tell Potter about the contract in the empty compartment to the left once the first meeting of the "Slug Club" had ended.

The meeting had gone on, and after what felt like an eternity, the meeting ended, and Daphne quickly went into the compartment, waiting for Harry to walk by. When she saw that messy jet black hair, she immediately pulled him into the room, locking the door behind.

"What the-" Harry began to say, annoyed that someone had interrupted his pursuit of Zabini when he noticed that it was Greengrass who had pulled him into the room. "What's going on? Why did you pull me into this room?"

"Sit down Potter," Daphne said, motioning to the seat on the opposite side of the compartment, "We need to have a talk." Surprising Daphne, Potter simply walked over to the other side and sat down. Malfoy had always told Daphne that Potter was a selfish and insolent brat who never listened to anybody, but that obviously wasn't correct. Then again, Daphne thought to herself, smiling, when was Malfoy correct?"

"Er," Harry said, snapping Daphne back to her senses, "Are you going to tell me why you pulled me into an empty compartment?"

"Potter," Daphne began, deciding that she should say it bluntly, "You and I are betrothed to each other by the means of a marriage contract our grandparents discussed which each other."

Harry looked at Daphne, not making any noise or moving at all, before bursting in laughter. "Oh, that was a good one Greengrass," Harry said, cheerfully, "Who put you to this- Malfoy? You're quite a good actor, I almost actually believed you!"

Now Daphne was furious, she went through all the trouble of researching marriage contracts to find a loophole, and pulled Potter into this compartment, just so he would take this as a joke?

"I...am… not… joking," Daphne said, gritting her teeth in annoyance, "I swear on my magic and my life that I am telling the truth." Harry's mouth dropped open at this, knowing how serious that oath was. He looked around, as if waiting for something bad to happen to Daphne, before realizing that she was telling the truth.

"What the, but why, how, I don't get it," Harry started, jumbling a bunch of questions from his mouth, "What's going on?"

"That's what I was first like," Daphne said, before relaying all the information that her parents had given her, "Here, look at the contract." Daphne handed him a copy, which he looked over, before sitting down in shock.

"How come I never knew about this before?" Harry asked in mild anger.

"I just found out over the summer," Daphne answered, "My parents told me that they wanted me to enjoy my childhood freely."

"I'm going to have to ask Professor Dumbledore about this," Harry told her, "There must be some sort of explanation for all this. And why didn't tell me before?" Harry then went quiet, contemplating many thoughts in his head.

There was an awkward silence, when Daphne decided to shatter it with a question. "May I join you when you meet him? I have a few questions to ask myself."

Harry looked at her for a moment, before nodding his head. "Sure, I'll take you," Harry said, "It looks like we're forcibly stuck in this together. There must be a way out." Daphne nodded her head, slightly hurt at the comment.

"I'll see you then," Daphne said, "I presume you'll ask tonight?"

"I will," Harry responded, "Follow me from the Great Hall."

"Alright then," Daphne said, getting up "Our business is done here." Daphne walked out of the compartment, not aware that Harry was watching her hips sway back and forth, and taking note of how beautiful she was.

"Snap out of it," Harry scolded himself, "Right now is not the time."

* * *

The Sorting had just finished, and Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words about this upcoming school year before our dinner is served. As you all know, Lord Voldemort has risen yet again, and that calls for higher security measures."

There were murmurings that broke around the Great Hall, students and teachers alike looking frightened by the news.

"Don't worry though," Dumbledore continued, "Hogwarts has recently updated our security measures, as has many other places. I apologize for having to deliver such… dull news. However, there are some events that you all will be excited by. Just like many previous years, the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will take place, except it will have more meaning than before this year. This year, the Captain of the winning team will also get to be the Captain of our school team."

More murmuring broke around the Great Hall, except this time, there were more excited and confused murmurings. School team? Hogwarts didn't have a school team, they only had house teams. Harry was intrigued by this comment, as he had been made the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and wouldn't mind captaining a school team.

"Yes, school team," Dumbledore said, lightly chuckling, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be participating in a worldwide quidditch tournament featuring students from schools from all seven continents. Every single student from our school will have several days off from the school year, as we'll all be traveling to watch our team play around the world. For those aspiring quidditch players, scouts from international and professional teams will be there. Our Hogwarts team will consist of 14 players. 7 starters and 7 substitutes. It is my hope that our team performs well in the tournament, as the winning school receives a large unknown reward. Anywho, it is now time for you all to eat!" Dumbledore finished, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

Harry smiled as he saw the first years in awe from all the food that appeared. It was just how he felt when he first arrived at Hogwarts. This year was getting more and more interesting for Harry. He always enjoyed quidditch, even considered it as a future career. Plus, he would love to travel to world, though he would have to be on high alert, as Voldemort is on the loose. Thankfully, the students had Dumbledore.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dumbledore said, causing the entire student body to look at him, "There have been some changes to the staff. Everybody please welcome Professor Slughorn, our new Potions teacher. Furthermore, Professor Snape has taken over the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Harry, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction. He did not care; he was staring up at the staff table, incensed. How could Snape be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Hadn't it been widely known for years that Dumbledore did not trust him to do it?

"But Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" said Hermione.

"I thought he was!" said Harry, racking his brains to remember when Dumbledore had told him this, but now that he came to think of it, he was unable to recall Dumbledore ever telling him what Slughorn would be teaching.

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Harry was sure he could detect a look of triumph on the features he loathed so much.

"Well, there's one good thing," he said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year...Quirrell actually died doing it. Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death..."

"Harry!" said Hermione, shocked and reproachful.

As people started to finish their meal and head up to the common rooms, Ron and Hermione got up, telling Harry that they had to carry out their prefect duties and lead the first years. Harry nodded at them, but not before making eye contact with Greengrass, who had been trying to do the same thing from the Slytherin table. The two both got up from their seats and went to a far hallway, so nobody would see them.

"How was your meal?" Harry asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Good," Daphne responded curtly, "Let's go talk to Professor Dumbledore, we have a lot to discuss with him."

Harry nodded and walked with Daphne side by side, towards Dumbledore's Office. Unbeknownst to both of them, this would not be the last time they would be walking side by side.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there you go- the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, and if you have constructive criticism, let me know! I'm finally free this summer, so I'll try to come out with a new chapter soon enough.**


	2. The WSQT

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, storylines, or objects that you recognize from this story, J.K. Rowling does. I did however, create some of the new characters that will appear in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: And here is the second chapter! This chapter will introduce you to some of the other wizarding schools participating in the worldwide quidditch tournament, and will bring in our Half-Blood Prince. I hope you enjoy, and I always like constructive criticism and reviews (I read each and every single one of them). To clarify a few things- Harry is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and the reason behind Harry and Daphne's contract will be further explored in this chapter. Also, this story should become more and more uncliched as it goes along. ;)**

* * *

Daphne followed Harry to the Headmaster's Office, as it appeared that he knew where he was going. This didn't surprise Daphne though, as she knew that Professor Dumbledore was fond of Gryffindor's "Golden Boy", and they had probably met in there before. Harry had taken her to the second floor, around the corner from the second-floor corridor, into the Gargoyle Corridor, and stopped in front of one of the gargoyles, which was obviously guarding the entrance to the office.

"This is it," Harry stopped, turning towards Daphne, "Dumbledore's Office."

"Yes Potter," Daphne snarked, "I figured that out. What's the password to get in?"

Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore strode into the corridor, his eyes shining with minor surprise at the sight of Harry and Daphne waiting outside of his office. "Harry," Dumbledore started, "Miss Greengrass, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Er," Harry began, "We have a few questions to ask you."

"Well then," Dumbledore said, "Let us not further prolong these questions, and instead bring forth answers." Dumbledore walked towards the gargoyle, uttered the password (which was Acid Pops), and entered, quickly followed by Harry and Daphne.

The three of them stepped onto a moving spiral stone staircase, so that they were carried in smooth circles up to the door with the brass knocker that led to Dumbledore's office. Daphne peered around, taking note of the office's appearance.

The circular office looked just like Harry had described to her in their walk here; the delicate silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing smoke and whirring; portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed in their frames, and Dumbledore's magnificent phoenix, Fawkes, stood on his perch behind the door, watching Harry and Daphne with bright interest.

Dumbledore walked behind his desk and took a seat, motioning for Harry and Daphne to do the same. "Would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked. Harry politely accepted while Daphne politely declined.

"So Harry, Daphne," Dumbledore began, his voice sounding more businesslike, "What brings you together here, to ask me these questions?" Harry opened his mouth, about to answer, but Daphne quickly beat him to it.

"You already know," Daphne said quickly, "Don't you- sir?" Dumbledore gazed at Daphne for a few seconds, as if he was studying her. Finally, Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head.

"I shall be blunt. I take it that you two have discovered your marriage contract," Dumbledore said, "I presume you two are hoping that I know a way out of it?"

"Yes sir," Harry said, furiously nodding his head, "Is there anything you know that can help us… nullify this contract?" Yet again, Dumbledore sighed and leaned back a little bit.

"I'm sorry Harry," Dumbledore answered, "It seems that you and Miss Greengrass are well, for lack of better word, stuck in this together." At the same time, Harry and Daphne sighed and leaned back in their chairs, clearly crestfallen.

"I must ask though," Dumbledore continued, "How did you two find out about the contract?"

Harry and Daphne glanced at each other, before Daphne began to list her experience.

 _(Open Flashback)_

" _WHAT?" Daphne Greengrass loudly asked her parents, shocked at the recent news. Her pale blond hair hair seemed to bring out the intensity in her blue-gray eyes, and she looked furious. "A marriage contract? With whom? Why? How? Can I back out?"_

 _Froviar and Lena Greengrass glanced at each other, before looking back at their eldest daughter._

" _Daphne dear," Lena started, "You are betrothed, even before you were born. Your grandfather urged us to enter a marriage contract with another highly influential family that would help both families, especially with the Dark Lord on the rise. Our family wished to stay neutral and protected from both wars, but also wanted to continue being a powerful family. This contract somewhat appeared to ensure this back then, but not now. An no, you cannot back out of this contract, I've looked into this myself."_

" _Mum, what do you mean?" Daphne frantically asked. "Just tell me who I'm betrothed to! It's not Draco Malfoy, is it?"_

" _Daphne!" Froviar sharply exclaimed. "You know we do not approve of that family and it's connection with the Dark Lord. You have been promised to another boy, and I do not believe that he himself is aware of the contract."_

" _Why are you telling this to me now?" Daphne asked, curiosity taking over._

" _Because we wanted you to enjoy your childhood and spend time with whomever you wanted," Lena said honestly, "But you are now a young lady who deserves to know."_

" _Daphne," Froviar said, "You are betrothed to the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Daphne finished telling her story, which Harry took as his cue to mention how he learned of it. "Greengrass pulled me into a compartment and told me the news," Harry said, "I didn't believe it at first, but I now do." Dumbledore took note of Harry referring to Daphne by her last name, showing that the two weren't especially close.

"Well Daphne," Dumbledore said, peering at her, "I hope you're fine with me calling you by your first name?"

"Of course Professor," Daphne politely answered, "That's fine."

"Daphne," Dumbledore said, "It seems as if you have been misinformed as to why you and Harry are betrothed to each other."

"Are you saying that my parents lied to me?" Daphne asked, clearly offended.

"No," Dumbledore said, lightly chuckling, "I believe that your father and mother have also been misled."

"Sir," Daphne said, evidently curious, "What do you mean?"

"Forgive me for a lack of modesty," Dumbledore began, "But I have used my sharp intellect to gather information on some of the oldest families- which include the Greengrass and Potter families. Your families are strongly connected starting from 1920, when Dorea Potter was born. Dorea was the wife of Charlus Potter and the daughter of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode. She was also a member of the House of Black. Dorea was sorted in Slytherin in her days at Hogwarts, and was good friends of Lydia Greengrass. The two of them actually considered making a marriage contract for their children, but talks broke down."

Daphne and Harry were listening to Dumbledore very intently, transfixed by the information.

"Harry, you had a grandfather named Fleamont Potter," Dumbledore continued, "He was actually the one in your family who ended up agreeing to a marriage contract. He also was inherited the Cloak of Invisibility from his father Henry Potter, who was a distant descendant of Ignotus Peverell."

"Really?" Daphne asked, looking at Harry, who nodded, looking slightly annoyed that Dumbledore trusted Daphne enough to give her that information.

"Fleamont was friends with Davies Greengrass," Dumbledore said, "Which is obviously Daphne's grandfather. Davies was in Ravenclaw, a very smart and convincing man who was obsessed with his family's reputation. Daphne, as you know, the Greengrass family are currently regarded as a "neutral" family, but with their heavy association with Slytherin, quite a few people don't trust them. Davies wanted to change that, and decided that he wanted to associate his family with a "light" family- and who better than his friend's family- the Potters? Davies convinced Fleamont and his wife Euphemia that both families would be aided financially and politically with a marriage contract, and the Greengrass family would be trusted by more people. Fleamont was eager to help his friend out, but couldn't bear to bond his son James Potter to a marriage contract- as James was already in love with Lily Evans at this time. So Fleamont proposed that his eldest grandson would be married to Davies' eldest granddaughter, and the deal was accepted and sealed. Fleamont and Davies never told anyone the true reason the contract was made, except for me, as I had befriended Fleamont."

"So," Daphne said, "My father was also misled as to why the contract was made."

"Correct," Dumbledore approvingly said, "Of course, to learn more, you must ask Davies some questions, as I myself do not know of all the circumstances surrounding the contract. Unfortunately, Fleamont passed away quite some time ago, so he is not available for questioning."

"Sir," Harry began, appearing to be rather perturbed, and was busting to ask this question, "Why didn't you tell me about this contract earlier- if you knew?" Dumbledore looked at Harry, clearly expecting this question.

"What good would it have done?" Dumbledore said. "You had so much going on in your life, and were so young. I didn't want to add something else to an already full plate."

"Well next time," Harry said, clearly angered, "Tell me, because I'm sick and tired of not being told many things. Don't you believe that I'm old enough? Ready?"

"I do Harry," Dumbledore said, "But-"

"But what?" Harry said, surprising Daphne by interrupting Dumbledore.

"Sit down Harry," Dumbledore sharply said, suddenly more stern, "If you're taking the news like this now, how do you think you would have taken it if you had found out at a younger age?" This seemed to satisfy Harry a bit, as he nodded his head and muttered a quick "sorry" to Dumbledore, realizing why he wasn't told earlier.

"I understand that both you and Daphne are surprised by the news," Dumbledore said, "But you two may find it easy to adjust." Harry and Daphne both were now looking directly at Dumbledore, confused by his comment.

"It's getting late now," Dumbledore finished, "You two should go back to bed- Harry, will you kindly accompany Daphne to her common room? That invisibility cloak of yours will come in handy." Dumbledore then stood up, his eyes twinkling.

"Of course sir," Harry said, "Have a good night." Daphne echoed Harry, and then exited Dumbledore's office together.

"How do you put up with that boy?" asked a soft voice from one of the portraits on the wall, and Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius's great-great-grandfather, raised his head from his arms where he had appeared to be sleeping.

"Well Phineas," Dumbledore said, "I find him to be rather good company. I think those two will get along just fine."

Once Harry and Daphne stepped outside, Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak and looked at Daphne. "Um," Harry said, "You're going have to come rather close to me." Daphne looked at Harry, before sighing and coming under the cloak. Harry guided Daphne through the hallways, making sure that they avoided Filch and Mrs. Norris. He took her straight to the Slytherin Dungeon, making Daphne wonder how Potter knew where it was.

"Er," Harry began, "I'd appreciate if you didn't mention the Invisibility Cloak to anyone. Not too many people know."

"Malfoy does, I've heard him go on about it before, " Daphne said, "But I won't talk about this."

"Thank you," Harry said, surprised that she listened to him.

"Well," Daphne stiffly said, "Good night."

"Yeah," Harry responded, "Goodnight to you too."

* * *

The next morning, Harry joined Ron and Hermione as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked. "You look as if you barely slept last night- is there anything wrong?"

"Nah,there's nothing wrong," Harry said, "I'm just a bit tired." It was obvious that Hermione didn't believe this at all, but Ron appeared to be satisfied by Harry's answer, as he quickly began stuffing himself with food.

After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual, as Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions, and shot off to a first period Ancient Runes class without further ado. Neville took a little longer to sort out; his round face was anxious as Professor McGonagall looked down his application and then consulted his O.W.L. results.

"Take Charms," said Professor McGonagall, "and I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her Charms O.W.L., the subject is not necessarily worthless." Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank schedule with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville. Harry continued waiting, until it was finally his turn.

"So, Potter, Potter . . ." said Professor McGonagall, consulting her notes as she turned to Harry. "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration . . . all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. Now, why haven't you applied to continue with Potions? I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?"

"It was, but you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., Professor."

"And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching the subject. Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I didn't buy the books or any ingredients or anything —"

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some," said Professor McGonagall. "Very well, Potter, here is your schedule. Oh, by the way — twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure. Furthermore, I have to request that you stay further, as Madam Hooch will be talking to all four House captains about the upcoming worldwide quidditch tournament. You will unfortunately be forced to miss your first class- Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That won't be a problem professor," Harry quickly said, noticing that there was a slight smile on her face, "I'll wait here until I'm told about the quidditch meeting."

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Daphne was talking to Snape about her schedule.

"So Miss Greengrass," Snape softly said, "It appears that you've taken Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration. It's curious that you didn't take Potions, you were one of my best students."

"Oh," Daphne said, trying to make an excuse for not taking Potions- the real reason that she had left was because she wanted to avoid Professor Snape, "I didn't think that I would be ready for Potions at the N.E.W.T. level."

"I assure you," Snape said, "You certainly are ready."

"Well then," Daphne said, deciding to get on Snape's good side, as she would have him as a teacher no matter what, "I'll take out Herbology for Potions. I've already learned enough from my first five years."

"Here is your schedule Miss Greengrass," Snape said, "Have a good day." Daphne nodded before walking away with Tracey Davis.

"But Daph," Tracey began, "You don't even have the Potions textbook! What are you going to do?"

"I'll just buy one for myself," Daphne responded, "Besides, I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be more than happy to lend a textbook to a member of the 'Slug Club'."

"So," Tracey began, grinning, "You never told me about your talk with Dumbledore and-"

"Not now," Daphne interrupted, causing Tracey's grin to enlarge, "I'm trying to not think of my betrothal to the 'Chosen One'."

* * *

Harry waited at the Great Hall, until there was exactly one person sitting at every single table. Obviously, the four people still sitting at the tables were the four House Captains. Harry himself was the Gryffindor captain. He saw that Marco Urquhart was the Slytherin captain- which was strange as that was Urquhart's first season on the Slytherin House Team- he apparently played Chaser. Urquhart had pale skin and light brown hair. The Ravenclaw captain was named Duncan Inglebee, a strong, buff, boy, who was a great Beater. Duncan had jet-black hair and dark-colored skin. Finally, The Hufflepuff captain was Gordon Cadwallader, another big and burly boy who had decided to switch positions from Chaser to Beater. Gordon had light blonde hair and blue eyes- Harry had heard some girls talk about how good looking he was.

Suddenly, Madam Hooch burst into the Great Hall, and motioned for the four captains to follow her. Obediently, all four of the students got up and followed her through the hallways. Madam Hooch led them directly to a room Harry had never been before, but it looked to be her office.

"Sit down everyone," Madam Hooch said, motioning, "I have a lot to go through with you all." The four captains all sat down in individual chairs, far away from each other.

"As you all know," Madam Hooch said, "The Inter-House Quidditch Cup will have special significance this year, as the winning team's captain will also be the captain of our school team in the upcoming Worldwide School Quidditch Tournament, which I'll now refer to as the WSQT." Harry nodded, unsurprised, as Dumbledore had already told them this information.

"The WSQT will have 64 teams participating," Madam Hooch said, "8 of these schools are part of the 'Classic 11', which are the older and larger schools. The remaining 53 schools are rather new and smaller. The WSQT tournament has a format similar to the Muggle Soccer World Cup- there is a group stage and a knockout stage. Teams will be randomly put into 8 groups of 8, and after a series of matches, the bottom four teams in each group will be eliminated, setting the stage for a 32-team knockout stage, in which you must win every game to advance to the next round. Here is a paper with the list of all 64 schools participating." Madam Hooch waved her wand, and a piece of paper appeared in front of each captain.

 **(A/N: If that was confusing, I'll elaborate more later.)**

Harry eagerly snatched the paper, which was hovering right in front of him. He took a look at it, reading the names of all 64 schools, which were ranked by skills of their quidditch teams.

 **Official List of WSQT Teams**

 **Ranked from Best to Worst**

 **(Note 1: Rankings are Subject to Change)**

 **(Note 2: All city locations aren't fully known of by Hogwarts)**

1\. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Massachusetts, USA

2\. Academy of Broom Flying; Location: London, England

3\. Mahoutokoro School of Magic (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Minami Iwo Jima, Japan

4\. Uagadou School of Magic (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Mountains of the Moon, Uganda

5\. Durmstrang Institute (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Norway

6\. Serma School of Magic; Location: Seattle, USA

7\. Castelobruxo (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Amazon rainforest, Brazil

8\. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Highlands, Scotland

9\. Koldovstoretz (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Russia

10\. Briva Academy; Location: Unknown

11\. Austravivan School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Sydney, Australia

12\. Grazia Herbachs; Location: Germany

13\. Magyk Academy; Location: Argentina

14\. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Pyrenees, France

15\. Alonsovera Academy of Wizardry; Location: Vienna, Austria

16\. Linquo Academy; Location: Shanghai, China

17\. Gozan School; Location: Unknown

18\. Antarctica Academy of Magic; Location: Antarctica

19\. Ronaldo Academy of Magic; Location: Porto, Portugal

20\. Mexico City School of Magic; Location: Mexico City, Mexico

21\. Pawila Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Mumbai, India

22\. Kennedy School of Magic; Location: Denver, USA

23\. Dorebajo Academy; Location: Madrid, Spain

24\. Vorezance Academy of Magic; Location: Vancouver, Canada

25\. Framptonesta School; Location: Moscow, Russia

26\. Houshwern School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Cape Town, South Africa

27\. Rikashoun School of Wizardry; Location: Seoul, South Korea

28\. Mairobi School; Location: Nairobi, Kenya

29\. Reahjisbi; Location: Unknown

30\. Iran School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Iran

31\. Kinsarebobi Academy; Location: Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo

32\. Babarequo School; Location: Ghana

33\. Johannesburg School of Magic; Location: South Africa

34\. Bay Area Magic School; Location: Oakland, USA

35\. Hojen Mar School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Guangzhou, China

36\. Hojen Mar Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Hangzhou, China

37\. Rico School of Magic; Location: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

38\. Ausjubilent; Location: Unknown

39\. Rolesal Academy of Magic; Location: Panama City, Panama

40\. Hollandlal School of Magic; Location: Rotterdam, Netherlands

41\. Melbourne Academy; Location: Melbourne, Australia

42\. Moba; Location: Lagos, Nigeria

43\. Oceania Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Auckland, New Zealand

44\. Craxazubeima Academy; Location: Unknown

45\. Gaworberia School; Location: Greenland

46\. Indonesia Academy of Magic; Location: Jakarta, Indonesia

47\. Leoux Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Luxembourg City, Luxembourg

48\. Panstormdevilla School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Kathmandu, Nepal

49\. Yaxleybruxo Academy; Location: Leiden, Netherlands

50\. Gatevilla School; Location: Rivera, Uruguay

51\. Chenairela School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Bangladesh

52\. Alutervale Academy; Location: Unknown

53\. Louside Ville Jade; Location: Mexico

54\. Reedfeather Academy of Magic; Location: Santiago, Chile

55\. New Delhi Academy of Magic; Location: New Delhi, India

56\. Layesfeather Acadmey of Magic; Location: Arica, Chile

57\. Wrackspurt School; Location: Unknown

58\. Ogwarts Academy of Magic; Location: Liverpool, England

59\. Zerebobia Academy; Location: Unknown

60\. Qure School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Quebec, Canada

61\. Birming Bay Academy; Location: Olympia, USA

62\. Larson Academy; Location: Unknown

63\. Lowe Academy; Location: Unknown

64\. Brack Academy; Location: Unknown

"Madam Hooch," Harry heard Duncan Inglebee speak, "How come only 8 of the 'Classic 11' schools are participating in the tournament? What happened to the other 3?"

"Those three schools," Madam Hooch began, "Have appeared to be drifting towards the Dark Arts. They've grown distant from the rest of the 'Classic 11', and are not to be spoken of. Anyway, the rest of the period will be given for you all to set up your house team trials. Don't let Hogwarts down- we're all counting on you." Madam Hooch left the room, leaving behind four very confused captains.


	3. New Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, storylines, or objects that you recognize from this story, J.K. Rowling does. I did however, create some of the new characters that will appear in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, as I've stated before, I always am curious to see what people say in the reviews, as your input can affect the story and plotlines. When I was reading the reviews, I came across this from narutoDkurosaki:**

" _ **I feel like laughing that there are only 11 classic magic schools in your universe of harry potter with America being 1 of them and many other countries who have schools and colleges centuries old are relatively new. You could have even added the criteria for being a classic school."**_

 **I realize that the topic of the "Classic 11" may be of some confusion to some of the readers, so I'd like to elaborate on where I got the idea for the "Classic 11" and the schools within.**

 **My idea first came to me when I was on Pottermore, and I saw that J.K. Rowling had said that there were 11 well-known wizarding schools in the Harry Potter Universe, and we knew the names of 8 of those schools. So, I decided to create the idea of the "Classic 11", and the schools in the Classic 11 would be the schools that are definitely in the Harry Potter Universe. So yes, I realize that America is a young country, and other countries are way older. But Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry appears as one of the schools Rowling mentions, so it's part of the "Classic 11". The 8 "Classic 11" schools in the tournament are simply canon schools- every other school was one I made up.**

 **I hope that clears up any confusion for anyone on the "Classic 11". Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione, who were walking out of their DADA class with Snape. "Hey guys," Harry began, "How was Snape? Was he full of himself for finally getting the DADA job?"

"Well," said Hermione, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"Like _me_?" Harry was taken aback, shocked that she was comparing him to Snape.

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts — well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

Harry was so disarmed that she had thought his words as well worth memorizing as _The Standard Book of Spells_ that he did not argue.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" Harry looked around; Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, was hurrying toward him holding a roll of parchment.

"For you," panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Harry, thinking privately that Sloper would be very lucky to get back on the team. "I'll let you know."

"Oh, right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend —"

But Harry was not listening; he had just recognized the thin, slanting writing on the parchment. It was Dumbledore's. Leaving Sloper in mid-sentence, he scurried away with Ron and Hermione, unrolling the parchment as he went.

"What does it say?" Ron asked. "Read it out loud."

"Dear Harry," Harry replied to Ron, "I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Please come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you're enjoying your first day back at school. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore. P.S., I still enjoy Acid Pops."

"Why's he telling you that he enjoys Acid Pops?" Ron asked.

"That's the password to enter his office," Harry said, "Acid Pops."

"I wonder what Dumbledore is going to teach you," Hermione said, "Maybe some Advanced Defensive Magic? Oh, I wish I was there!"

"Nah," Ron replied, "It should be some really nifty spectacular jinxes and and hexes of the type the Death Eaters wouldn't know."

"Ron," Hermione scolded, "Such things could be illegal." Ron and Hermione continued to debate over what Harry would be learning for the rest of his free period.

However, unbeknownst to them, there were two people who had overheard their conversation. The first person was Daphne Greengrass, and the second person was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived in the Potions corridor for their first Potions class of the year they saw that there were about a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Four Slytherins had made it through, including Malfoy and Greengrass. Four Ravenclaws were there, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, whom Harry liked despite his rather pompous manner.

"Harry," Ernie said portentously, holding out his hand as Harry approached, "didn't get a chance to speak in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. Great lesson, I believed, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old D.A. lags . . . And how are you, Ron- Hermione?"

Before they could say more than "fine," the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Harry, Greengrass, and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon full of vapors and odd smells. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws. This left Harry, Ron, and Hermione to share a table with Ernie. They chose the one nearest a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Harry had ever inhaled: Somehow it reminded him simultaneously of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and something flowery he thought he might have smelled at the Burrow. However, when he sniffed it again, he smelled designer perfume, a flowery-grassy smell, and etiquette chocolate. He found that he was breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling him up like drink. A great contentment stole over him; he grinned across at Ron, who grinned back.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Everybody get your supplies and books ready."

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?" Slughorn responded, gazing at Harry with interest.

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything — nor's Ron — we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see —"

"Nor do I professor," Daphne said, putting her hand in the air, "I just recently learned I would be taking this class today."

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape did mention . . . not to worry, my dear boy and girl, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts. . . ."

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with three very battered-looking copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry, Ron, and Daphne along with three sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

Slughorn continued to ask multiple questions, with Hermione quickly raising her hand, ready to answer the questions. It quickly became a rapid-fire session, with Slughorn asking questions and Hermione quickly responding.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" asked Slughorn.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

"Oho! ' _One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year_!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn genially.

Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered, "Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!"

"Well, what's so impressive about that?" whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. "You _are_ the best in the year — I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"

Hermione smiled but made a "shhing" gesture, so that they could hear what Slughorn was saying. Ron looked slightly disgruntled.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. Harry was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Now all Harry could see of Malfoy was the back of his sleek blond head, because he was at last giving Slughorn his full and undivided attention.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed...at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know...highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty- four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days. This is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson." The entire class perked up with interest at the news, especially Malfoy.

"But, before I carry on further," Slughorn said, "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to force people to work with those from other Houses. So, I shall split you all up into pairs of 2! You will be working with the partner I assign you over the course of the school year."

Grumbling and some protests were heard, but the students realized that there was no changing Slughorn's mind. "Anywho," Slughorn began, "Here are the pairs. Miss Granger, you'll be partnered up with Mister Boot. Mister Weasley, your partner will be Mr. Nott. Mister Malfoy, your partner will be Miss Turpin. Mister Macmillan, your partner will be Mister Corner. Blaise, your partner will be Miss Li, and Daphne, you'll be partnered with Harry. Get into your pairs, and turn to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making._ We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. The pair who brews the best potion wins little Felix!"

Daphne knew that something was up when Slughorn mentioned that Dumbledore had asked him to split the students into inter-house pairs. _Dumbledore probably got Slughorn to set us up together as partners,_ Daphne bitterly thought to herself. This idea was proven when Slughorn said the pairs out loud. _Oh well, I guess I might as well talk with my future husband._

Harry walked over to Daphne, holding his supplies. "Hey," Harry greeted, "Looks like we're partners."

"Cut the small talk Potter," Daphne said, "I have something to talk to you about." Harry sat down in the seat next to Daphne, looking at her questioningly. Daphne found herself slightly caught up in his emerald eyes, before snapping out of it.

"I overheard you talking to your friends about your private lessons with Dumbledore." Daphne notified Harry.

"What?" Harry asked. "How? Were you spying on us?"

"No," Daphne said, "I was just walking by in the hallway. You and Weasley speak rather loudly."

"Okay," Harry said, "But why are you mentioning this to me right now? You haven't told Malfoy about the lessons- have you?"

"You know Harry," Daphne started, "Not all Slytherins hate your guts. We're not overly fond of you, but not all of us hate you."

"I'd like to meet one of those Slytherins who don't hate me," Harry snarked, "I haven't met one yet."

"You're sitting next to one of those Slytherins right now," Daphne said, "Though your tone is making me want to hate you."

"Oh," Harry said, "I'm sorry."

"Anyway," Daphne continued, "The point I was trying to make earlier was that you should keep your voice down when you're talking about something as private as that. Someone could easily overhear you- especially someone like Malfoy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said, "But why are you helping me?"

"Well," Daphne said, "I might as well help out my future spouse. (this caused Harry to blush slightly) Now let's move on with our work- you go get the ingredients, I'll start setting up "

Harry and Daphne each opened their new books, gazing at the instructions. To his annoyance he saw that the previous owner had scribbled all over the pages, so that the margins were as black as the printed portions. Bending low to decipher the ingredients (even here, the previous owner had made annotations and crossed things out) Harry hurried off toward the store cupboard to find what he needed. As he dashed back to his cauldron, he saw that Greengrass had set up everything, and was patiently waiting for the ingredients.

"Here's the ingredients!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then let's begin," Daphne said, beginning to work, "Come on Potter!"

Within ten minutes, the whole classroom was full of bluish steam. Hermione and Terry Boot, of course, seemed to have progressed furthest. Their potion already resembled the "smooth, black currant-colored liquid" mentioned as the ideal halfway stage.

Having finished chopping his roots, Harry bent low over his book again. It was really very irritating, having to try and decipher the directions under all the stupid scribbles of the previous owner, who for some reason had taken issue with the order to cut up the sopophorous bean and had written in the alternative instruction: _Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting._

The sopophorous bean was proving very difficult to cut up. Harry turned to Daphne.

"Can I please borrow your silver knife?"

She nodded impatiently, not taking her eyes off their potion, which was still light purple, though according to the book ought to be turning an even lighter shade of lilac by now.

Harry crushed his bean with the flat side of the dagger. To his astonishment, it immediately exuded so much juice he was amazed the shriveled bean could have held it all. Hastily scooping it all into the cauldron he saw, to his surprise, that the potion immediately turned exactly the shade of lilac described by the textbook. Daphne looked at Harry in surprise, but motioned for him to continue.

His annoyance with the previous owner vanishing on the spot, Harry now squinted at the next line of instructions. According to the book, he had to stir counterclockwise until the potion turned clear as water. According to the addition the previous owner had made, however, he ought to add a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir. Could the old owner be right twice?

Harry stirred counterclockwise, held his breath, and stirred once clockwise. The effect was immediate. The potion turned palest pink.

"How is that working?" Daphne asked, slightly in awe, "You're not even correctly following the instructions!"

"Keep this secret," Harry answered, lowering his voice, "But the previous owner of this book has scribbled a bunch of notes in the instructions. I'm just following the notes- they're working brilliantly!"

"Fair enough," Daphne said, "Now, what does it say next?"

"Seven stirs counter-clockwise, one clockwise, pause," Harry said, seeing that Daphne was following his instructions perfectly, "Continue in that pattern two more times."

Across the room, Ron was cursing fluently under his breath; his potion looked like liquid licorice. He and Nott appeared to be arguing and insulting each other- much to the annoyance of Slughorn. Harry glanced around. As far as he could see, no one else's potion had turned as pale as his and Greengrass'. He felt elated, something that had certainly never happened before in this dungeon.

"Time is up!" Slughorn exclaimed excitedly. "Please put your supplies down, I will observe all of your potions to determine the victor."

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. He smiled ruefully at the "substance" in Ron and Nott's cauldron. He passed over Ernie and Michael Corner's navy concoction. He gave Malfoy and Lisa Turpin's potion an approving nod. When he saw Hermione and Boot's potion he smiled proudly. Then he saw Harry and Daphne's substance, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent! Harry, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are — one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well! Both of you- an amazing job!"

Harry accepted the tiny bottle of golden liquid, feeling an odd combination of delight at the furious looks on the Slytherins' faces and guilt at the disappointed expression on Hermione's. Ron looked simply dumbfounded. He turned to Daphne, whose face was was lit with pleasure.

"Would you like to keep this?" Harry asked, indicating the golden liquid.

"Really?" Daphne said, surprised. "You're nothing like Malfoy said you were. I'll gladly accept your gift- Mister Potter."

"I hope you enjoy it- Miss Greengrass," Harry replied, handing her the bottle.

Unbeknownst to them, Draco Malfoy had overheard their conversation- yet again.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood- not at all. Why? Well, it started over the summer, when he had joined the ranks of the Dark Lord, and had worn the Dark Mark. He was proud to be a Death Eater, and had been eager to prove himself- after his father had let the Dark Lord down.

Lucius Malfoy had been one of the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters, and had led a team to retrieve a prophecy involving that brat Potter and the Dark Lord. The team had ventured into the Ministry, and almost succeeded. Unfortunately, the Order of Phoenix had responded to the raid, and Lucius Malfoy had been captured, along with several other Death Eaters. Worst of all, the prophecy had never been retained.

So, the Dark Lord turned to the next Malfoy in line- Draco. He added Draco to his corps, which had been one of Draco's proudest moments. However, Draco was also given a task- one that would be almost impossible to complete. Draco Malfoy had been hired as an assassin. His target? Albus Dumbledore- the one wizard who could match the Dark Lord in a duel.

Draco was a smart boy, and knew that the Dark Lord had expected him to fail. This task had been given as a punishment for his father's failure. Everybody expected him to fail- even his own mother, Narcissa Malfoy, but Draco would prove them wrong. Draco WOULD kill Albus Dumbledore. He knew that if he failed, his entire family would be punished severely- and probably killed. Draco began making his way to the seventh floor, looking for the Room of Requirement.

Just in his first day back at Hogwarts, Draco had learned some interesting and useful information. Gryffindor's Golden Boy Potter would be taking private lessons with Dumbledore, but that wasn't important. The important thing was that he knew the password to enter Dumbledore's Office. Acid Pops. No doubt that the password would change rather frequently, so Draco would need to act quickly. He also needed to find some way to always know what Dumbledore's password always was- if only he could find some way to always keep an eye on that gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's Office.

Potter had also given the bottle of Felix Felicis to Greengrass, which was important to know, as one would never know when a little bit of luck would come in handy. Draco simply needed to find a way to steal the potion from Greengrass.

"Here I am," Draco said, "The seventh floor." Draco began imagining a very special room in his head. The Room of Hidden Things, which the Dark Lord had told him about. Draco imagined the room, and suddenly, a door appeared in front of him. After checking to make sure nobody was watching, Draco opened the door and stepped into the room.

The Room was stacked with many items, and filled with many important things. But Draco Malfoy was here for one main thing- the Vanishing Cabinet. The Vanishing Cabinet was an object that could be used to form a passage. The Cabinet at Hogwarts supposedly had a twin at Borgin and Burkes. The two cabinets could form a passage between Hogwarts and Knockturn Alley, which would be very useful. Draco walked around the loads of items, searching for the cabinet. Unfortunately, The Room of Hidden Things had a special protection that prevented a Summoning Charm from being used in it, meaning people had to physically find what it was they were looking for. Finally, he found it.

It was rather tall, formed a vertical rectangular prism, and appeared slightly rusty and broken. Draco smiled. It was nothing that he couldn't fix. After his training over the summer, Draco knew that he was ready to fix this. _The room also could be used for training_ , Draco thought to himself, _I do need to work on silent spells._ Suddenly, Draco yelled in his head- _Confringo!_ A nearby box exploded and then burst into flames.

Draco began laughing. This was great- it was amazing! He could also use the room to train, and become better than Potter. In honesty, Draco was jealous of the relationships he sensed Potter was beginning to build with Greengrass. Draco had realized today that he actually fancied Greengrass.

In fact, when Draco had walked by the love potion- Amortentia, (which was supposed to smell differently to every single person, according to what they were attracted by) he had smelled Daphne's perfume. Draco wouldn't admit to anybody but himself, but he definitely fancied Daphne Greengrass. Most girls in Slytherin (especially Pansy Parkinson) were easy for Draco to get. But Greengrass and her best friend Tracey Davis had never been impressed by Draco's heritage or his skills. And that frustrated him. Greengrass was in his house, which meant that she should be his, not Potter's.

Yes, Draco would train long and hard, work on the Vanishing Cabinet, and serve the Dark Lord. Draco would kill Albus Dumbledore and climb up the ranks of the Death Eaters. Draco would reclaim his family's glory. And best of all, Draco would best Harry Potter and claim Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

"Have our… preparations for the Worldwide School Quidditch Tournament been successful?"

"Yes Master," A weak and feeble voice responded, "Everything is put in place."

"Good job Toad," A soft and sly voice responded, "You will be rewarded for your efforts."

"What will we do about You-Know-Who and his followers?" Toad asked his master.

"Them?"

"Yes," Toad said, "Them- what if they disrupt our plans?"

"I do not care about them Toad," Toad's Master replied, "Let them handle their business with the 'Chosen One', Harry Potter. We have our own prophecy and boy to worry about. Speaking of the boy- have you been following him?"

"Yes Master," Toad replied weakly, "Amos Storm is going to be the Captain and Seeker of the Ilvermorny Quidditch Team. We will finish him off at the WSQT."

"Good," Toad's Master said, "Storm is a very powerful boy, and it is destiny that the two of us will eventually meet and fight. I would rather finish him off before he realizes his true potential. I believe Voldemort has the same plan with Harry Potter."

"Master," Toad said, "H-have y-you ever thought of t-t-teaming up with Y-You-Know-Who?"

"No, I have not. And Toad, I've let this slide once today, but I won't let it pass again. From now on, you will address Voldemort by his name. With me here, you have nothing to fear."

"Yes Master," Toad said, "I have no doubt in your ability compared to… V-V-Voldemort's."

"You are dismissed." Toad bowed his head and quickly ran away, thankful that he had pleased his master.

Toad's Master got out of his seat, and stood up, feeling the magical power throughout his body. He wasn't an ordinary wizard- he was far, far stronger than one. He took off his cloak, revealing a handsome young face. He shook his head in disgust at the sight of Toad running away. He was thankful that the members of his Zero Hunt were far more courageous and powerful.

"The time for my arrival is coming soon," He muttered, "The world is about to receive their next Dark Lord. Gone is the young, innocent, savior of the Serma School of Magic. Soon, my patience will pay off, and those who betrayed me will feel my wrath. The whole world will bow down to me, and the name- Lord Evilian."

* * *

 **Author's Note: For those of you who are worried about Lord Evilian playing too large of a role in this story- don't worry, he won't have that much of an impact on the story. :)**


	4. Malfoy's Move

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, storylines, or objects that you recognize from this story, J.K. Rowling does. I did however, create some of the new characters that will appear in this fan fiction.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'd like to thank the guest who pointed out the problem in my disclaimer, thanks - I completely forgot about that. :). The "new" dark lord won't have that much of an effect on Harry's conflict with Voldemort, in fact, he'll barely even appear in the story- there's just a subplot in the process. Third, I'd like to thank my beta - Airtmac24.

* * *

After discovering that he had come in possession of a book that was owned by the Half-Blood Prince, Harry had been wondering about the Prince's identity. For the rest of week, Harry and Daphne sped through their Potions lessons, as the Half-Blood Prince's instructions were truly amazing. Harry discovered that Daphne was a prodigy at potions and Slughorn raved about their abilities, especially Harry's, saying he was as good as his mom - maybe even better!

Neither Ron nor Hermione was delighted by this. Although Harry had offered to share his book with both of them, Ron had more difficulty deciphering the handwriting than Harry did, and could not keep asking Harry to read aloud or it might look suspicious. Hermione, meanwhile, was resolutely plowing on with what she called the official instructions, but becoming increasingly bad-tempered as they yielded poorer results than the Prince's. The Prince also had added notes about spells in the margins. Harry hadn't tried any of them yet, and had actually kept the spells a secret from everyone - even Hermione and Ron, as he didn't want to alarm them. He knew Hermione was especially untrusting towards the book.

Harry looked at his watch and hurriedly put the old copy of Advanced Potion-Making back into his bag.

"It's five to eight, I'd better go, I'll be late for Dumbledore."

"Ooooh!" gasped Hermione, looking up at once. "Good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!"

"Hope it goes okay," said Ron, and the pair of them watched Harry leave through the portrait hole.

Harry proceeded through deserted corridors, though he had to step hastily behind a statue when Professor Trelawney appeared around a corner, muttering to herself as she shuffled a pack of dirty-looking playing cards, reading them as she walked. Harry waited until he was quite sure she had gone, then hurried off again until he reached the spot in the seventh-floor corridor where a single gargoyle stood against the wall.

"Acid Pops," said Harry, and the gargoyle leapt aside; the wall behind it slid apart, and a moving spiral stone staircase was revealed, onto which Harry stepped, so that he was carried in smooth circles up to the door with the brass knocker that led to Dumbledore's office. He took a breath, and then knocked, ready for his first lesson with Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Daphne was walking towards the Slytherin common room. She had received a letter from her mother, and was eager to read it with her best friend Tracey Davis. The Slytherin common room was located behind a stone wall in the dungeons and Daphne had never been fond of the location of the common room, but it was what it was. "Pure-blood," Daphne uttered the password, causing a passage to be revealed. The password to the common room changed very frequently, but at least once a month, you could guarantee that at a certain point, the password would be "pure-blood". Daphne slightly shook her head at the password - she didn't fully believe that purebloods were better than other witches and wizards, but she realized that as a rich pureblood, she was given certain privileges, which she didn't mind. Daphne entered the common room, seeing that it was relatively empty, except for some third-years playing Exploding Snap, and some first-years playing Gobstones. She saw Tracey sitting on a couch next to the fireplace, working on an essay.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked Tracey, taking a seat next to her.

"Trying to start my Transfiguration essay," Tracey said, not even looking up, as she knew she was talking to Daphne, "I've been sitting here for the past hour! And I still haven't got anything down!" Tracey now looked up at Daphne, suddenly smirking. "So, where have you been? Meeting up with your husband?"

Daphne tackled Tracey to the ground, shushing her, making sure that nobody had heard what she had just said. "Don't mention that in public," Daphne hissed, "Or I'll hex you.'

"Yeah, yeah," Tracey said, "You know you wouldn't hurt your bestie. Any who, why did you come bustling through the entryway?"

"I received a letter from my mom," Daphne answered, "I-"

"Let's read it!" Tracey exclaimed, interrupting Daphne. "Open it up!" Daphne put the letter on the table and opened it up carefully, making sure to not harm the envelope.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Tracey said exasperatedly, "Forget about the envelope and your pureblood etiquette- just open it up!" Daphne opened the letter, shooting a slight glare at Tracey. They looked down at the letter and began reading it.

 _Dear Daphne (and Tracey, for I'm certain you'll end up reading this),_

 _I hope your first week back at Hogwarts has gone well. Remember to tell Astoria that I will also be sending her a letter._

 _The house has felt a bit empty without Astoria and you. We've been thinking about the two of you quite often, and we always seem to be thinking about how we broke the news of your engagement to you. I'd like to apologize for the way we told you about your marriage contract._

 _Dumbledore sent us a letter detailing how the two of you went to him in search of a way to break the contract. He told me about the family history and how the contract was eventually put together. Daphne, I told you that the contract was fully binding - if there was a way out, your father and I would tell you._

 _But, I want you and Harry to connect a little more. I've convinced Dumbledore to set up a classroom and time for the two of you to talk to each other. Harry will be notified of this as well - the first meeting will take place this Sunday, at 5:00 PM. I hope that the two of you can become friends._

 _I'm sorry that all this has happened to you, but you're a fine young lady who can make it through this. Have fun at Hogwarts!_

 _With love,_

 _Lena Greengrass (Mum)_

Daphne closed the letter and looked at Tracey, who seemed rather amused by the letter. "So," Tracey began, "You and Mister Hubby will be meeting up with each other this Sunday."

"Don't even start," Daphne warned, a dangerous glint in her eyes, "What am I going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tracey asked. "You go to the meeting this Sunday. Listen Daph, I know that you know that there's no way to get out of this… situation. Rather than sulking about it, you might as well try to get to know Potter. I mean, he's pretty good looking, and seems rather smart. The two of you may make a connection, you never know."

"At the most, we're going to be friends," Daphne said, "A marriage contract is inhumane and absolutely should not exist in modern society. That's going to be a lasting cloud over our marriage."

"In any case," Tracey said, "You should go talk to him. Besides, it's not like you have much of a choice."

"Fine," Daphne said, before adding on, "But the main reason for why I'm going is because I have to."

"Great!" Tracey said, clapping her hands. "Now, let's go get something to eat- I'm rather hungry."

* * *

Draco needed to get his hands on the Felix Felicis. That little potion would be the key to his plan to murder Dumbledore. He already knew what the password to Dumbledore's Office was and he had to strike before the password was changed. Well, until he found some way to keep tabs on that Gargoyle at all times, so he would know when the password was changed. Crabbe and Goyle were his eyes and ears, so he would know if the password changed. It would really help if he could find some way to always track what happened near that gargoyle. He sighed and exited his common room, and began walking towards the Great Hall

"If only I could find some way to always keep tabs on that area," Draco mused out loud, "I could use that…"

"What about a video camera?" A squeaky voice answered, causing Draco to whirl around and point his wand at the source of the sound. It was Dennis Creevey, one of the Potter fanboys.

"Shut up Creevey," Draco said instinctively, before stopping, "Wait- what did you say?" Draco started looking at Dennis, who was slowly backing up, about to run away in fear.

"I was talking about a video camera," Dennis answered, "It's a camera for recording images on videotape or for transmitting them to a monitor screen. You could keep tabs on an area if you just set up some cameras."

"Where could I get these… video cameras?" Draco asked Dennis.

"At one of the Muggle electronic stores," Dennis responded, "I have some video cameras and equipment of my own, I-"

Suddenly, Draco grabbed Dennis and slammed him against the wall, taking him to an empty corridor. He then checked to make sure that nobody was watching, before whipping out his wand, and pointing it at a whimpering Dennis.

" _Imperio_!" Draco said. Dennis stood there, experiencing an amazing feeling. He felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of Draco standing there.

"You will set up your video cameras and keep tabs on the entrance to Dumbledore's Office," Draco ordered Dennis, who was under the Imperius curse, "If you find out that the password has changed, you will let me know immediately. You will not tell anybody about what I have assigned you to do, and you won't mention anything about me. Am I clear?"

Dennis feebly nodded, before walking away. Draco stood there, and began laughing. Everything was going well, so well. One might even call it swell. There was no way that this day could get any better for him. Draco walked back into a hallway, before seeing Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis walk past.

"This is my chance," Draco whispered, "Their dorm should be open. I have to go get that Felix Felicis!"

* * *

"I think that will do, Harry," said Dumbledore. He took Harry by the elbow and tugged. Instantly, they both soared weightlessly through darkness, until they landed squarely on their feet, back in Dumbledore's now twilight office. Dumbledore had just taken Harry a trip down memory lane, where they had used Bob Ogden's memory to take a look at the Gaunt family, who were descendants of Slytherin.

"That old man was-?"

"Voldemort's grandfather, yes," said Dumbledore. "Marvolo, his son, Morfin, and his daughter, Merope, were the last of the Gaunts, a very ancient Wizarding family noted for a vein of instability and violence that flourished through the generations due to their habit of marrying their own cousins. Lack of sense coupled with a great liking for grandeur meant that the family gold was squandered several generations before Marvolo was born. He, as you saw, was left in squalor and poverty, with a very nasty temper, a fantastic amount of arrogance and pride, and a couple of family heirlooms that he treasured just as much as his son, and rather more than his daughter."

"So Merope," said Harry, leaning forward in his chair and staring at Dumbledore, "does that mean she was Voldemort's mother?"

"It does," said Dumbledore. "And it so happens that we also had a glimpse of Voldemort's father. I wonder whether you noticed?"

"The Muggle Morfin attacked? The man on the horse?"

"Very good indeed," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Yes, that was Tom Riddle senior, the handsome Muggle who used to go riding past the Gaunt cottage and for whom Merope Gaunt cherished a secret, burning passion."

"And they ended up married?" Harry said in disbelief, unable to imagine two people less likely to fall in love.

"I think you are forgetting," said Dumbledore, "that Merope was a witch. I do not believe that her magical powers appeared to their best advantage when she was being terrorized by her father. Once Marvolo and Morfin were safely in Azkaban, once she was alone and free for the first time in her life, then, I am sure, she was able to give full rein to her abilities and to plot her escape from the desperate life she had led for eighteen years.

"Can you not think of any measure Merope could have taken to make Tom Riddle forget his Muggle companion, and fall in love with her instead?"

"The Imperius Curse?" Harry suggested. "Or a love potion?"

"Very good. Personally, I am inclined to think that she used a love potion."

"And Merope? She died, didn't she? Wasn't Voldemort brought up in an orphanage?"

"Yes, indeed," said Dumbledore. "We must do a certain amount of guessing here, although I do not think it is difficult to deduce what happened. You see, within a few months of their runaway marriage, Tom Riddle reappeared at the manor house in Little Hangleton without his wife. The rumor flew around the neighborhood that he was talking of being 'hoodwinked' and 'taken in.' What he meant, I am sure, is that he had been under an enchantment that had now lifted, though I daresay he did not dare use those precise words for fear of being thought insane."

"What went wrong?" asked Harry. "Why did the love potion stop working?"

"Again, this is guesswork," said Dumbledore, "but I believe that Merope, who was deeply in love with her husband, could not bear to continue enslaving him by magical means. I believe that she made the choice to stop giving him the potion. Perhaps, besotted as she was, she had convinced herself that he would by now have fallen in love with her in return. Perhaps she thought he would stay for the baby's sake. If so, she was wrong on both counts. He left her, never saw her again, and never troubled to discover what became of his son."

Harry sat there in silence, taking in all of this information. This lesson was definitely not like how he thought it would be, but it had been interesting.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, pulling him out of his thoughts, "I have something to notify you about."

"Yes?" Harry looked at Dumbledore, wondering what else he could be talking about.

"Daphne's mother Lena has requested that you and her daughter should get to know each other," Dumbledore said, smiling, "She has looked into both yours and Daphne's schedules, and has scheduled a meeting between the two of you this Sunday at 5:00 PM."

"Wait," Harry said, shocked, "She wants Greengrass and I to meet with each other."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, his eyes lit with amusement, "I believe that you should attend."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, dumbfounded. He didn't necessarily want to go to the meeting, but he couldn't exactly turn down Dumbledore either. He had no other choice- he had to go to the meeting. "I'll be there," Harry sighed, "What time does it end?"

"That remains to be determined."

Harry sat there, now even more confused than before.

"That will be all for tonight Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," said Harry, preparing to leave, before stopping.

"Sir, is it important to know all this about Voldemort's past?"

"Very important, I think," said Dumbledore.

"Right," said Harry, a little confused, but reassured all the same. He turned to go, then another question occurred to him, and he turned back again. "Sir, am I allowed to tell Ron and Hermione everything you've told me?"

Dumbledore considered him for a moment, then said, "Yes, I think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have proved themselves trustworthy. But Harry, I am going to ask you to ask them not to repeat any of this to anybody else. It would not be a good idea if word got around how much I know, or suspect, about Lord Voldemort's secrets."

"No, sir, I'll make sure it's just Ron and Hermione. Good night."

"Maybe you could also let Miss Greengrass know," Dumbledore said, "I believe that Daphne is rather trustworthy." Harry looked at Dumbledore, shocked that he thought so highly of her.

"Erm," Harry stuttered, "I-I'll think about it sir."

He turned away again, and was almost at the door when he saw it. Sitting on one of the little spindle-legged tables that supported so many frail-looking silver instruments, was an ugly gold ring set with a large, cracked, black stone.

"Professor," said Harry, staring at it. "That ring-"

"Yes?" said Dumbledore.

"Isn't it the same ring Marvolo Gaunt showed Ogden?"

Dumbledore bowed his head. "The very same."

"Sir, how exactly-?"

"Too late, Harry! You shall hear the story another time. Good night."

"Good night, sir." Harry turned to leave, this time, deciding that it was time to go. He needed to tell everything to Ron and Hermione, because he wasn't sure what to make of it all.

* * *

Draco had to get up to the girl's dormitories and find Daphne's bunk, where he assumed the Felix Felicis would be. Draco sprinted to the stairs, when suddenly, there was a loud sound and the steps melted together to make a long, smooth stone slide. There was a brief moment when he tried to keep running, arms working madly like windmills, then he toppled over backward and shot down the newly created slide.

Draco swore, but was relieved when he looked around the room, and saw that nobody was in the common room. They were all probably at dinner. Draco looked around, searching for a way to get up the stairs. He was struggling to think of one.

"Could I fly a broom up the stairs?" Draco mused. "No… the staircase isn't wide enough." Draco started pacing the room, thinking hard, looking for a way to get up the stairs. Suddenly, Millicent Bulstrode strode into the room, looking agitated. Most people would get out of her way when she looked this angry, but not Draco.

"Millicent," Draco said charmingly, "Just the girl I was looking for. Could you-"

"Get out of the way Draco," Millicent warned, "I'm not in the mood right now."

"I'm sorry then," Draco drawled, "I didn't want to do this."

"Do what-?"

Quick as lightning, Draco whipped out his wand and yelled- " _Ascendio!_ " Millicent was lifted high up into the air, and began struggling.

"What are you doing?" Millicent asked, panting as he struggled in midair.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Draco exclaimed. Millicent was instantly paralyzed, and collapsed to the ground.

Draco leaned over her, before undoing all of the jinxes. Millicent whimpered in pain as Draco kicked her in the side. " _Imperio_ ," Draco muttered, causing Millicent to immediately look at him.

"I want you to go into Daphne Greengrass' bunk," Draco said, "And search through all of her contents for a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. Don't come down until you find it. Once you do find it - bring it to me."

Millicent obediently nodded and headed up the stairs, and entered a room. Draco looked around, praying that she came quickly. Sure enough, in about five minutes, Millicent quickly came down, holding the tiny bottle, before giving it to Draco.

"Excellent," Draco said as he took the bottle, before turning towards Millicent, " _Obliviate_. There, that should make you forget the past hour or so." Draco strode off, headed towards the Room of Hidden Things- he had work to do.

Harry strode down the hallway, headed towards the Great Hall, eager to get to dinner. The hallways were empty, as everybody was there, eating dinner. Harry was walking down, when he crashed a blonde-haired ferret, falling down.

"Malfoy," Harry said with venom.

"Potter," Draco spat back.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"I'm just heading to dinner!" Harry responded. Draco stared at Harry, before realizing that this was the perfect time to wind up Potter, maybe even get him in trouble.

"I'm just going to my common room," Draco retorted, "I've just returned from hexing that Mudblood Granger. Shame I had to leave."

"What did you say?" Harry asked, angered, quickly whipping out his wand. Draco did the same, but slightly slower.

"You heard me," Draco said, "That Mudblood Granger." Harry was about to retort when he saw the tiny bottle of Felix Felicis sticking out of Draco's pocket.

"Wait…," Harry said, "That was Greengrass' Felix Felicis, what are you doing with it?"

"None of your business!" Draco snarled back.

" _Locomotor Wibbly!"_

" _Locomotor Mortis!"_

Draco's legs collapsed as a result of Harry's spell, while Harry's legs were bonded together because of Draco's spell.

" _Expulso!"_

An immense burst of blue light came from Harry's wand, sending Draco flying into a wall. At that very moment, Daphne and Tracey walked into the hallway, searching for the source of the noise. Harry and Draco didn't notice this, and continued to fight.

"Give me back the bottle," Harry ordered, twirling his wand, "It's not yours."

"What's happening?" Tracey whispered to Daphne. "What bottle?"

"I don't know!" Daphne whispered back. "It looks like Draco took something of Potter's."

"I'll never give it back," Draco coughed, " _Confringo!_ " Harry jumped out of the way, and saw an explosion in the nearby wall.

" _Slugulus Eructo!_ " Harry countered back, causing Draco to being throwing up slugs and slime. Draco quickly waved his wand, countering the jinx, before twirling his wand and causing a cloud of smoke to arrive. Harry removed the smoke, but by then, Draco was gone.

"He ran away," Harry said, "I didn't get it back." Upon hearing this, Daphne stepped forward into sight, followed by Tracey. Harry looked surprised at seeing them, but appeared to wave it off.

"Get what back?" Daphne asked. "Did he take something of yours?"

"No," Harry said, "Listen, I have to leave now, if I'm seen here, Snape's will expel me. But you have to know that Malfoy has your bottle of Felix Felicis."


	5. Quidditch Tryouts and the Meeting

**Author's Note: I've been on vacation for a bit- that's why I haven't been able to update. Anyway, huntergo123, it's all good- I should have made that more clear myself. Thanks for the positive reviews, and for Penny is wise, I don't think that there are any wards in the school pertaining to the Imperio curse, but maybe I'm wrong. As for the movie camera, I'm aware that it wouldn't work in the school, Draco is about to find that out the hard way. "Doesn't anybody read Hogwarts: A History?". Anyway, HPMarvel, I completely forgot about the 'accio curse', sorry mate. Let's just say that Harry somehow forgot about it. He doesn't have the most level head in some cases, but we'll see how that changes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Our so called 'free periods' haven't been filled with anything but studying and homework," Ron grumbled, "I wish the teachers would just calm down!"

"I wish you wouldn't be so lazy Ron," Hermione said, "I already warned you about this earlier."

All of the work had certainly bothered Harry, Hermione, and Ron, but the thing that bothered them the most was the fact that Hagrid had grown so distant from from them.

"We've got to go explain to him," said Hermione, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table the following Saturday at breakfast.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!" said Ron. "And we're supposed to be practicing that Aguamenti Charm from Flitwick! Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?"

"We didn't hate it!" said Hermione.

"Speak for yourself, I haven't forgotten the Skrewts," said Ron darkly. "And I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother - we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed."

"We'll go down after Quidditch," Harry assured Hermione, shooting a glance at Ron. He too was missing Hagrid, although like Ron he thought that they were better off without Grawp in their lives. "But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied." He felt slightly nervous at confronting the first hurdle of his Captaincy. "I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden."

"Oh, come on, Harry," said Hermione, suddenly impatient. "It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable."

Ron gagged at this sight, and Harry glanced at Hermione blankly. It took a long explanation from Hermione before they moved on. As Hermione continued her explanation, Harry felt his face heat up and a few blushes occur.

"You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that evil woman made you write with your own blood, but you stuck to your story anyway..." Hermione was still talking, with Ron looking quite annoyed.

"You can still see where those brains got hold of me in the Ministry, look," said Ron, shaking back his sleeves.

"And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer either," Hermione finished, ignoring Ron.

"I'm tall," said Ron inconsequentially.

"Let's move on," Harry said, sensing that a fight between Ron and Hermione was about to break out, "Come on, I need to start heading to the Quidditch field."

Ron and Hermione still seemed slightly angered at each other, and Ron kept on glaring at Hermione for ignoring him.

"Oh please Ron," Hermione said, deciding that she had enough, "Stop your jealousy, you should be happy for Harry, not envious of him!" This quote from her turned the mood even somber, and Harry quickly began walking towards the field, thinking about how this day had got to a terrible start.

When they left the Gryffindor table five minutes later to head down to the Quidditch pitch, they passed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Remembering what Hermione had said about the Patil twins' parents wanting them to leave Hogwarts, Harry was unsurprised to see that the two best friends were whispering together, looking distressed. What did surprise him was that when Ron drew level with them, Parvati suddenly nudged Lavender, who looked around and gave Ron a wide smile. Ron blinked at her, then returned the smile uncertainly. His walk instantly became something more like a strut. Harry resisted the temptation to laugh, remembering that Ron had refrained from doing so after Malfoy had broken Harry's nose; Hermione, however, looked cold and distant all the way down to the stadium through the cool, misty drizzle, and departed to find a place in the stands without wishing Ron good luck.

As Harry had expected, the trials took most of the morning. Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up. Harry saw Cormac McLaggen walking towards him. He was a burly and buff boy, who looked wholly intimidating and confident.

"Harry!" Cormac exclaimed confidently. "We met on the Train, on Sluggy's compartment. I thought I should give this position a go."

"Right, I remember you," Harry said coolly, hoping that Ron would beat him out, "Well, you should go stand over there, next to everyone who's trying out."

Cormac's face darkened, and he walked away. Harry looked at him, amused that he thought that he would earn some favoritism because they were both in the Slug Club. Harry ran through tryouts, using basic tests to eliminate many players, some who were even Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Harry looked up in the stands, seeing that it was starting to fill up. He even saw Daphne in the stands, next to her friends Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini.

Harry ran through the tryouts for Chasers, and after two hours, he had found himself and excellent set of flyers: Katie Bell, returned to the team after an excellent trial; a new find called DeShawn Thompson, a fifth-year who was very tall and particularly good at dodging Bludgers and scoring flashy goals; and Ginny Weasley, who had flown exceptionally well.

"THAT'S FINAL!" Harry roared to those who protested, "Moving on to Beaters!"

Harry began running tryouts for beaters, and narrowed down the options to four choices. Jimmy Peakes, a short but broad-chested third-year boy who had managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of DeShawn's head with a ferociously hit Bludger, Ritchie Coote, who looked weedy but aimed well, Lenny Jorson, a tall, lanky boy who also aimed well, and Davies Gordon, a very tall and powerful beater who had performed better than the rest. After the four Beaters went at it, Harry selected Jimmy Peakes and Davies Gordon. Harry noticed that Davies and DeShawn looked very annoyed that Harry had selected Jimmy over Lenny. In any case, Jimmy and Davies joined the rest of the team.

Harry turned around, knowing that it was time for Keeper Tryouts. He had left it until last, hoping that people would leave. The opposite happened, as all the rejected players and a number of people who had come down to watch after a lengthy breakfast had joined the crowd by now, so that it was larger than ever. As each Keeper flew up to the goal hoops, the crowd roared and jeered in equal measure. Harry glanced over at Ron, who had always had a problem with nerves; Harry had hoped that winning their final match last term might have cured it, but apparently not: Ron was a delicate shade of green. None of the first five applicants saved more than two goals apiece. To Harry's great disappointment, Cormac McLaggen saved all five penalties. As Cormac flew down, Harry saw the Chasers look at him in grudging respect, except for DeShawn, who spat on the ground, as he had been completely swatted by McLaggen.

When Ron flew up to the posts, Harry turned away, not wanting to look.

"Good luck!" cried a voice from the stands. Harry looked around, expecting to see Hermione, but it was Lavender Brown. He would have quite liked to have hidden his face in his hands, as she did a moment later, but thought that as the Captain he ought to show slightly more grit, and so turned to watch Ron do his trial.

Yet he need not have worried: Ron saved one, two, three, four, five penalties in a row. Delighted, and resisting joining in the cheers of the crowd with difficulty, Harry turned around, calling McLaggen up for a tiebreaker.

McLaggen and Ron had save after save, and Harry began to wonder if they were better than Oliver Wood, who had been playing at Puddlemere United. Finally, DeShawn flew to one side, then quickly swerved to another, leaving McLaggen standing still, and scored.

"Yes!" Harry said out loud, before turning around to make sure that nobody had heard him. To his great relief, only Ron had heard.

Ron went up to the hoops, and waited for Ginny to come towards him. As Ginny threw the Quaffle, Harry saw Ron begin to head towards it, until he suddenly stopped, shaking his head.

"What the," Harry muttered under his breath, "He looked as if he was Confunded."

McLaggen barely saved Ginny's next shot on the hoop, and lumbered down next to Harry, looking pleased with himself. Ron flew up to the hoops, awaiting Katie's shot. Katie threw it perfectly, and Harry groaned as he saw Ron barely miss the Quaffle. McLaggen turned towards Harry, grinning.

"Looks like I got the starting spot," McLaggen said arrogantly, "It was a good battle."

"I'll let you know when practice starts," Harry said, ignoring McLaggen, turning towards the rest of the team, "Nice job today." Harry walked away, towards Ron, who was standing there, looking as if his soul had been ripped away.

"Sorry mate," Harry said, "But he won-"

"Of course he won," Ron said, snarling, "He's part of the glorious and talented 'Slug Club' after all."

"It was fair and square," Harry said, taken aback by Ron's attitude, "I-"

"I was Confunded," Ron said, "I'm sure of it. I don't know why, but it happened." Ron stalked off, wobbling a bit, leaving behind a very confused and startled Harry. Unknown to him, there was a pair of eyes looking at him, laughing from the success of their tampering. Hermione walked down to him, looking at Ron reproachfully.

"He'll get over it," Hermione assured Harry, "Shall we go visit Hagrid?"

"Not without Ron," Harry said, "Let's go Monday."

* * *

It was 4:50 PM, and Harry was sitting next to Ron, who was still feeling kind of disjointed after the Quidditch Tryouts. Ron had taken two attempts to enter the common room earlier, as he had ricocheted into the frame of the Fat Lady on his first attempt. This only confirmed Harry's and Ron's belief that Ron had been Confunded- the question was, by whom? And why? Hermione walked down towards them, looking at Harry meaningfully.

"It's almost 5:00 PM," Hermione said, reminding Harry of his meeting, "You should go- it isn't nice to keep a lady waiting."

"Oh man," Ron said, checking the time, "Good luck mate, don't die out there." Looking as if he had just received his death sentence, Harry clambered out of the common room, and began walking towards the classroom that had been selected for their meeting.

Harry walked through the hallways, and as he arrived at the classroom, he saw that Daphne had arrived at the same time. "Hello," Harry duly greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Daphne said, who also looked as if she didn't want to be there, "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Harry opened the door, letting Daphne in, thinking that he should at least try to act like a gentleman. Daphne took a seat, and motioned for Harry to do the same. The two sat there for a while, wondering whether a teacher would come check on them. Finally, Daphne decided that she had enough silence.

"I've looked through the contract multiple times," Daphne said, "And there's no way out of it. The best thing is to just forget it doesn't exist and pretend that we're just meeting."

"Alright then," Harry said, putting out his hand, "I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," Daphne said, shaking his hand, "So Potter, I saw what happened to Weasley at Quidditch tryouts. He was Confunded, wasn't he?"

"You also noticed?" Harry asked her, surprised that she was able to tell from so far away.

"I saw him lumbering off uncharacteristically in the wrong direction," Daphne said, "It's suspicious, is it not?"

"That's high praise coming from a snake," Harry said, "Didn't you guys constantly insult Ron at Quidditch last year? Malfoy even made a song…"

"I never sang that song," Daphne said, "I obviously wanted the Slytherin Quidditch team to wipe the floor with you, but Gryffindor has been better at quidditch with you here. Hopefully Hogwarts does well in this worldwide tournament."

"Anyway," Harry said, "Did you get your Felix Felicis back from Malfoy?"

"I asked him about it," Daphne said, "He denied everything, despite me seeing him run away with it. I wanted to just… hit him, but I refrained."

"How very unladylike of you," Harry said, teasing her, causing her to pout, "You need to find some way to sneak into Malfoy's room- to try and get that little potion back. It can't be in the hands of Malfoy."

"That's a very Slytherin thought Potter," Daphne said, "Are you sure you're in the right house?"

"Please Greengrass," Harry responded, "I've been sneaking around Hogwarts since I arrived here. Trouble always seems to find me."

"I know," Daphne said, her face darkening, "That's probably the main reason I tried to look for a way out of the contract."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked, slightly perturbed.

"I knew being engaged to you could endanger my family," Daphne said, looking down, "I love my family very much, and would do anything to protect them. Of course I'm also looking out for myself, as I am a Slytherin. But honestly Potter, wherever you go- trouble follows. I'm not saying that this is your fault, but it's fact."

The mood turned somber, and both Daphne and Harry stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking. The quiet ended when the sound of footsteps was heard walking past the door.

"I wonder who that is," Harry said, opening the door to check, "It's probably just a professor."

Daphne joined Harry as they peeked out into the hallway, looking at who was walking by. To their surprise, they were greeted by the sight of light-blonde hair. Draco Malfoy was quickly running by, obviously in a hurry.

"It's Draco," Daphne whispered, "I wonder what he's doing."

"I'm going after him," Harry whispered back, "One moment!"

"Wait!" Daphne exclaimed, holding Harry's arm, causing him to turn around in surprise. "I'm coming with you.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, before grinning. "And here you were saying that you wanted to avoid the trouble that surrounded me." Daphne slightly blushed at Harry's teasing, before quickly recovering.

"He has my Felix Felicis," Daphne said, beginning to chase after Malfoy, "That makes this my trouble as well."

As Daphne ran off towards the direction Malfoy had headed in, Harry took a long look at her, realizing what he had gotten himself into.

"Oh well," Harry muttered, "Might as well." With that being said, Harry chased after the beautiful Daphne Greengrass, both who were intent on catching up with Draco Malfoy.

"It's 6 PM," Harry said, checking the time, "And Malfoy's nowhere to be seen. We've been looking for him for quite a while now."

"That little ferret got away," Daphne muttered, "It's a shame my father told me not to anger Lucius Malfoy." Harry raised his hand in the air, made a rude gesture in disgust. Suddenly, Daphne grabbed his hand, and took a long look at it.

"What is this?" Daphne asked, indicating the marks on the back of Harry's hand, "They look an awful like words… I can barely make it out- but does it say- 'I must not tell lies'?" Harry sighed, and decided to tell Daphne the truth.

He explained to her about his many detentions with Umbridge the year prior, and how she had used a Black Quill to hope that Harry would stop speaking about Voldemort. Daphne listened to him to entire time, listening attentively, her eyes sometimes widening in fear and horror at hearing about the Black Quill.

"I was the student who Umbridge brought out the full brunt of the Black Quill on," Harry said, causing Daphne's eyes to widen in shock and horror, "I used the Black Quill during many detentions, from 5:00 p.m. to well over midnight, until I acquired a scar on the back of my hand reading " _I must not tell lies_ ". Hermione prepared a solution made of Murtlap Essence in order to help relieve the pain I suffered from using the Black Quill."

"Did anybody else have to use the Black Quill?" Daphne asked quietly.

"Lee Jordan was another student who was forced to use the Black Quill for making fun of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six," Harry answered, "But I'm not aware of anyone else having to use it."

"Harry," Daphne began, actually calling Harry by his first name, shocking him, "Black Quills were made illegal by the Ministry long ago. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I couldn't let Umbridge know that she had gotten to me," Harry said, "I wouldn't let her have that satisfaction." At hearing this, Daphne shook her head and sniffed.

"Typical Gryffindor pride," Daphne said, still shaking her head, "I'm going to talk to my father about this, he has many ties to Wizengamot, we're going to get Umbridge in trouble for this."

"Really," Harry said, "Thanks Daphne. Er, we should probably get back to the classroom before anybody sees us together. Rumors may spread…"

"It's a miracle nobody's seen us yet," Daphne said, "And we can't just walk back to the classroom! Someone is bound to see us!"

"Relax," Harry said, "No need to be so uptight- I have a solution. _Accio Invisibility Cloak!_ " As Harry said that, his cloak came zooming towards him.

"Er," Harry began, "Once again-"

"I'm going to have to come closer," Daphne said, "Whatever Potter, we're going to get married, so get used to it." At hearing this, both Harry and Daphne blushed slightly. Surprisingly, Harry quickly recovered, and responded.

"What?" Harry jokingly asked. "I'm Potter again? We're not on a first-name basis anymore?"

"Don't push your luck," Daphne said, "Let's go." Harry guided Daphne throughout the hallways, skillfully avoiding students, teachers, and ghosts alike. The pair were almost at their classroom, when they saw Malfoy walking, with 5 boys standing around him, like bodyguards of a sort.

"Malfoy!" Harry whispered. "I have to follow him!"

"Shut up!" Daphne whispered back. "If you're going to follow him, then you'll need to stay quiet." Obediently, Harry went quiet and instead walked closer to Malfoy's group, instinctively pulling Daphne slightly away from them, protecting her.

"I can take care of myself you know," Daphne muttered, "But I appreciate the gesture."

"Shh," Harry shot back, "Who's talking now?" Both Daphne and Harry went quiet now, as they were standing directly behind Malfoy's group, and were now walking after them.

Harry took a closer look at the five boys trailing Malfoy. The two in the far back were Crabbe and Goyle, looking as big and menacing as ever. Right in front of them of Nott, and… Lenny Jorson, the Gryffindor who hadn't made it as a Beater.

"What's Lenny doing with them?" Harry wondered out loud.

"He's a Gryffindor, isn't he?" Daphne asked Harry, who nodded in response. "I wonder what he's doing with them. And why is this hallway so empty?"

Harry took a look around, and realized they were near the entrance to the Room of Requirement. "Malfoy's trying to get into the Room of Requirement," Harry breathed out in surprise, "But why?" Suddenly, Draco's head whipped around, and he yelled 'Reducto!'- pointing his wand at Harry and Daphne.

"Protego!" Both Harry and Daphne yelled out loud, shielding each other.

"You need to go!" Harry told Daphne. "Go get Ron and Hermione, they'll be at the library! You can't be seen with me right now, Malfoy will take advantage of that!" Daphne looked like she wanted to stay, but decided to listen. She took the Invisibility Cloak and ran off. Harry looked after her, knowing that the library wasn't too far way, he hoped that Daphne would get there quickly.

"Well, what do we have here," Draco drawled, "5 of us, one of you. Looks like your luck has ran out Potter." Harry ignored this and turned to look at Lenny.

"What are you doing with them?" Harry asked Lenny. Lenny didn't respond, and instead changed his hair color to blonde, and his skin color to Caucasian. _He's a Metamorphmagus like Tonks, Harry thought to himself._

" _Impedimenta!"_ Harry quickly waved his wand five times, causing the boys to become very slow. " _Stupefy!"_ Harry waved his wand and fired twice, stunning Crabbe and Goyle. Unfortunately, Malfoy, Lenny, and Nott and recovered, and had begun to send jinxes, hexes, and even curses at Harry, who kept on dodging and casting Shield charms to protect himself.

Suddenly, Ron, Hermione, and Neville ran into the room, and began to fight the two Slytherins and Lenny.

" _Crucio!_ " Malfoy yelled, aiming at Harry. It was headed directly towards Harry's blind side, until a Statue was sent sliding in the way, protecting Harry from the curse. Ron, Hermione, and Neville all looked shell-shocked that Malfoy would use an Unforgivable Curse at Hogwarts. During this moment of surprise, Malfoy, Nott, and Lenny had disappeared into the Room of Requirement.

"Where'd they go?" Ron furiously asked, searching for them. As he said this, Daphne took off Harry's cloak, revealing herself. This took Ron by surprise, as he took a step back.

"Into the Room of Requirement," Harry bitterly answered, "We won't be able to follow them now."

"Who was that third guy?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, when he felt an invisible hand cover his mouth.

"Er- I don't know," Harry said, "Probably some Slytherin."

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding, "Those Snakes have something against us mate." Harry thought he saw Daphne mouth 'I wonder why?' sarcastically.

"Well," Harry said, motioning to Crabbe and Goyle's unconscious bodies, "We better get moving, can't be found around here. Filch and Norris will be here soon. Daphne and I will head back to the classroom." Nodding, Hermione, Neville, and Ron quickly went back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry turned towards Daphne, and suddenly hugged her, taking Daphne by surprise. Daphne stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed.

"Thanks for protecting me from that Cruciatus Curse," Harry thanked, ending the hug, noticed "I owe you. Well, we should get back."

"Wait one moment," Daphne said, "We can't just leave Crabbe and Goyle here!"

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked in confusion.

"We need to put them in that closet," Daphne said, "So there's no evidence of the duel here."

"I can't exactly lift them up," Harry said, "They're both pretty large."

"You're a wizard- aren't you?" Daphne mockingly asked, sighing.

"Right," Harry said, waving his wand, and guiding Crabbe and Goyle into a nearby closet, "When they wake up, they'll be in for a surprise. Now, let's go back." This time Daphne had nothing to say, and they headed back- under the Invisibility Cloak.

Once they reached the classroom, Harry and Daphne sat down in their seats, exhausted. "You reached Ron and Hermione quickly," Harry commented, "Thanks for that."

"Actually," Daphne said, sitting up, "Hermione was with Neville. We just ran into Ron in the way back. He didn't even know I was there, as I was under the Invisibility Cloak."

"Huh," Harry said, "Anyway, why'd you stop me from telling them about Lenny?"

"While they may believe you," Daphne said, "One of them may mention it to someone else, and you guys would have no proof of Lenny Jorson being with them. Furthermore, Jorson is a fairly popular kid, and his friends would be offended that you thought he was hanging out with Slytherins."

"True," Harry said, "Still- I can't believe that a Gryffindor was with a sna-, er, Slytherin!"

"Well," Daphne snarked, "You're here with me, so stuff happens."

"Yeah," Harry said, "But unless Lenny's in a marriage contract with Malfoy, I'm pretty sure it's a different scenario." Harry lightly laughed at the thought of this, and Daphne smiled slightly.

Suddenly, knocking was heard on the door, and as it opened, both Harry and Daphne whipped their wands out. They were greeting by a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

"Dear me," Dumbledore said, "My own students are attacking me!"

"Sorry Professor," Harry said, "We didn't know it was you."

"It's now 9:00 PM, it's getting late," Dumbledore said, "While I know the both of you probably don't plan on sleeping anytime soon, you should start heading back to your common rooms. Harry, would you be so kind to escort Daphne back to her common room?" Both Harry and Daphne were surprised that they had just spent the last four hours together, but quickly moved on.

"Yes sir," Harry said, "I'll take her back." Daphne also nodded, and Dumbledore simply smiled before heading out.

"Let's go," Daphne said, "I assume my mother will want us to have another meeting soon."

"Probably," Harry said, taking Daphne back towards the Slytherin common room, "Oh well, this wasn't so bad- was it?" There was a moment of silence, before Daphne responded.

"No," Daphne said, "It wasn't bad at all."


	6. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Author's Note: We're going to have the first quidditch match of the year in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter- and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

It was halfway through October, and their first trip of the term to Hogsmeade was upon the students. The mood was happy and light, as in a few days, Gryffindor would open up their quidditch season against Slytherin, and the entire school was buzzing in anticipation. Despite being the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Harry had some other thoughts on his mind.

Dumbledore had gone in and out of the school quite often, and hadn't been seen for the past week. Had Dumbledore forgotten the lessons he was supposed to be giving Harry? Dumbledore had said that the lessons were leading to something to do with the prophecy; Harry had felt bolstered, comforted, and now he felt slightly abandoned.

Harry had woken early on the morning of the trip, which was proving stormy, and whiled away the time until breakfast by reading his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._ He did not usually lie in bed, as Ron said, that sort of behavior was only found near Hermione. But the Half-Blood Prince's copy of the potions textbook was more than your typical textbook.

The more Harry pored over the book, the more he realized how much was in there, not only the handy hints and shortcuts on potions that were earning him such a glowing reputation with Slughorn, but also the imaginative little jinxes and hexes scribbled in the margins, which Harry assumed that the Prince had invented himself.

Harry had already attempted a few of the Prince's self-invented spells. There had been a hex that caused toenails to grow alarmingly fast (he had tried this on Crabbe in the corridor, with very entertaining results); a jinx that glued the tongue to the roof of the mouth (which he had twice used, to general applause, on an unsuspecting Argus Filch); and, perhaps most useful of all, _Muffliato,_ a spell that filled the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing, so that lengthy conversations could be held in class without being overheard. The only person who did not find these charms amusing was Hermione, who refused to use them.

Harry was currently looking at the book when he decided to try out the nonverbal spell _Levicorpus._

"ARRRRRGH!" A frustrated Ron suddenly yelled. Harry looked up, to the amusing sight of Ron dangling upside down in midair as though an invisible hook had hoisted him up by the ankle.

"Sorry!" yelled Harry, as Dean and Seamus roared with laughter, and Neville picked himself up from the floor, having fallen out of bed. "Hang on- I'll let you down!"

He groped for the potion book and riffled through it in a panic, trying to find the right page; at last he located it and deciphered one cramped word underneath the spell: Praying that this was the counter-jinx, Harry thought _Liberacorpus_! with all his might. Ron dropped down to the ground and groaned as the roaring laughter continued, and Ron himself grinned in amusement as the spell.

"Hey mate," Ron said, "Just wake me up another way next time, alright?"

Breakfast after hadn't gone very well, as an amused Ron had excitedly told Hermione about the spell. Hermione had simply scolded Harry for using the spell, causing him to be rather annoyed with her.

When they had reached Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had run into Mundungus, who was seen holding some of Sirius' items. Harry had jumped Mundungus, but Dung had escaped by disapparating away. Harry had been annoyed by this, and the trio had decided to head back to Hogwarts, as it hadn't been a very fun day. The weather was also miserable, and a heavy rain was pouring over them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione drew their cloaks tightly around them, rearranged their scarves, pulled on their gloves, then followed Katie Bell and a friend out of a pub and back up the High Street. Harry noticed that Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise were also on the way back to Hogwarts, and were just a few steps behind them.

It was a little while before Harry became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend, which were being carried back to him on the wind, had become shriller and louder. Harry squinted at their indistinct figures. The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand. "It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Harry heard Katie say.

They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast, blurring Harry's glasses. Just as he raised a gloved hand to wipe them, Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

At once, Katie rose into the air, not as Ron had done, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie. Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face empty of emotion. Suddenly, Katie dropped to ground as she screamed, writhing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sprinted up to her, and Harry saw Daphne and her friends doing the same thing.

Harry turned and began running to find help, anything, anyone. He scrambled around, unable to find anyone in the harsh weather nearby. Suddenly, he collided into a mammoth of a man.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, panting. "It's Katie- she needs your help!"

"Wha-?" said Hagrid, bending lower to hear what Harry was saying over the raging wind.

"Someone's been cursed!" bellowed Harry. Hagrid nodded and followed Harry back to Katie.

When Hagrid and Harry arrived on the scene, they had scene that Daphne had somehow managed to calm down Katie a bit.

"I can't control her for long!" Daphne yelled, seeing that Harry and Hagrid had appeared on the horizon. Hagrid took one short look at the scene before scooping up Katie and running towards the castle. Hermione took a look at Leanne, Katie's sobbing friend, before talking to her.

"It's Leanne, isn't it?" Hermione asked gently.

The girl nodded.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or —?"

"It was when that package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand out- stretched, but Harry seized his arm and pulled him back.

" _Don't touch it_!" He crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper. "I've seen that before," said Harry, staring at the thing. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." Harry turned towards Hermione and Ron, before mouthing _Malfoy_.

"Leanne," Daphne politely said, "You should head back to Hogwarts. You've had a long day. Take the necklace with you, and take it to Professor Flitwick, who'll examine it. Make sure you don't touch it with your bare hands." Leanne nodded and quickly headed off towards the castle.

"We need to report this," Harry said out loud, to nobody in particular, "We can't let him get away with it." It was clear to everyone, including Tracey and Blaise, that 'him' was referring to Draco Malfoy.

"Potter," Daphne said, "Can I have a word with you?" Both Ron and Blaise seemed to want to protest against this, but Harry nodded and motioned for Ron and Hermione to go back to the castle. Tracey and Blaise seemed to have the same idea, and they also went back to the castle.

"I know you plan on telling Professor Dumbledore that you suspect that Draco was the one who gave Katie that necklace," Daphne informed Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, "What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Daphne said, "But Professor Dumbledore isn't here today. I know that you know that. He wasn't there at breakfast today."

"You notice everything, don't you?" Harry asked Daphne. "I'll just tell Professor McGonagall then."

"She won't believe you," Daphne curtly responded.

"Why not?" Harry questioned.

"Because Draco wasn't at Hogsmeade today," Daphne said, "He had detention with McGonagall for not doing his Transfiguration homework multiple days in a row." Harry leaned back, confused.

"But," Harry said, before stopping.

"But what?" Daphne asked. Harry looked at her, contemplating whether or not he could trust her. In the end, he remembered that she was the one who saved him from Malfoy's _Crucio_ \- she could be trusted.

"I saw Malfoy at Borgin and Burkes," Harry said, "He asked Borgin about how to mend something that he didn't have on him. He also bought something something from the store at the same time, and I think that he bought that necklace."

"Interesting," Daphne muttered, "This may explain why Draco has been consistently leaving the common room at night…"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. "He has?"

"Anyway," Daphne said, "What I don't understand is why you don't want anyone to tell on him for casting _Crucio,_ but you want to get him in trouble for this."

"It's different," Harry muttered, "Trust me."

"It's your stupid Gryffindor pride letting you believe that if you tell on Draco, he'll have beaten you," Daphne said, "Isn't it?" Harry stayed quiet, his silence giving Daphne her answer.

"There's no point in mentioning that you believe that Draco bought the necklace," Daphne said, "I believe that it'll be better if you mention him casting _Crucio,_ but in any case- you have to be careful around him. He's up to something."

"He's always up to something," Harry responded, "Luckily, he's not one of the world's greatest thinkers."

"We should head back to the castle," Daphne replied curtly, "The weather here is atrocious."

* * *

Katie had been moved to St. Mungo's- and rumors had spread around the school. The details were in fact confused by the rumors though, and nobody other than Harry, Ron, Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, and Leanne seemed to know that Katie herself had not been the intended target.

"Oh, and Malfoy knows, of course," said Harry to Ron and Hermione, who continued their new policy of feigning deafness whenever Harry mentioned his Malfoy-Is-a-Death-Eater theory. The only one who had even listened to him was surprisingly Daphne Greengrass.

Dumbledore had also returned today, and had scheduled a lesson with Harry the next night. On this current day though, Harry's Quidditch Season began, as Gryffindor was set to play against Slytherin.

With the Worldwide School Quidditch Tournament on the horizon, all of the Hogwarts House Quidditch games had been scheduled earlier. This made for less practice time- and less team chemistry. To make matters worse, Katie had been injured the day before the first game of the season, meaning that Harry needed to find a substitute- and quickly. He had chosen Dean Thomas, which hadn't gone down well with Seamus, and the rest of the school. But Harry knew that if they won their first game, then all would be well.

Unfortunately, their chances to win their first game of the season were actually looking quite bleak, especially after Katie's injury. Things were going bad enough before Katie had gotten injured. Team chemistry was an important part of Quidditch, and that was something that the Gryffindor team lacked this year. Unlike previous years, this team did not gel together well, and Harry blamed himself for his decisions. Virtually every single position group had an issue.

The Chasers hadn't worked together well, as DeShawn Thompson had become a bit of a ball hog, which had annoyed Ginny and Katie. Since Katie got injured, Dean would have to step in without a single practice or game. Unfortunately, Dean and Ginny weren't on the best terms with each other, as they had broken up recently. This meant that all three Chasers were unlikely to consistently pass the Quaffle to each other.

The Beaters were having a similar problem, as Davies Gordon and Jimmy Peakes hadn't worked well together at all. They seemed to dislike each other quite a lot, and came nowhere close to the likes of Fred and George Weasley. Harry was worried that they might accidentally hit him rather than Malfoy.

Worst of all was the Keeper Cormac McLaggen, who seemed to think that he was God's gift to Quidditch. McLaggen had pestered Harry many times about Quidditch strategy, and had tried to teach the Chasers and Beaters to work together, much to their annoyance. Cormac had single handedly caused multiple practices to end early, and Harry found himself cursing at whomever had confunded Ron. If Gryffindor lost the match to Slytherin, Harry had promised himself that McLaggen would be off the team. In fact, Harry had even told McLaggen that.

"If we lose against Slytherin," Harry had told McLaggen, "You're off the team." McLaggen had sulked off, telling Harry that there was no way that they would lose.

* * *

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair- the Slytherins hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall. Harry glanced at the ceiling and saw a clear, pale blue sky: a good omen.

The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered as Harry and Ron approached. Harry grinned and waved; Ron grimaced weakly and shook his head. He was still salty about losing the Keeper spot to McLaggen.

"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "Harry- I know you'll be brilliant!" Ron ignored her.

"Tea?" Harry asked him. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," said Ron glumly, taking a moody bite of toast. Harry sighed and began to eat himself- at least if they lost today, McLaggen would lose his spot to Ron, and maybe Ron's spirits would be lifted.

A few minutes later Hermione, who had become so tired of Ron's recent unpleasant behavior that she had not come down to breakfast with them, paused on her way up the table. "Good luck Harry," Hermione said, "I'm sure you'll do fine." Ron let out a loud burp at this, annoying Hermione.

She stormed up the table away from them. He then looked around at Ron, who was smacking his lips. "I wish you two would get along better," Harry said, "It's hard when your two best friends are mad at each other. In fact- I'm not even completely sure why you're mad at each other!"

"Nearly time," said Ron blithely. Harry nodded and gathered the rest of the Quidditch team before walking away to both cheers of support and boos. The frosty grass crunched underfoot as they strode down to the stadium.

"Pretty lucky the weather's this good, eh?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah," answered McLaggen, who didn't seem his usual self.

"Conditions look ideal," said Ginny, "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey- he took a bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, but said nothing except, "We'll be starting in about five minutes, you'd better get your boots on."

Harry pulled on his scarlet Quidditch Robes, his mind thinking about what strategy to implement in the game. Team chemistry was bad, their most experienced player was injured, and everyone was nervous.

They walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. One end of the stadium was solid red and gold; the other, a sea of green and silver. Many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had taken sides too: Amidst all the yelling and clapping Harry could distinctly hear the roar of Luna Lovegood's famous lion-topped hat.

Harry stepped up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate.

"Captains shake hands," she said, and Harry had his hand crushed by the new Slytherin Captain, Urquhart. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle . . . three . . . two . . . one . . ."

The whistle sounded, Harry and the others kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away. Harry soared off into the frosty breeze, and began to circle the grounds, keeping one eye on the lookout for the snitch, and the other on Malfoy, who appeared to be doing the same thing.

It pained Harry to admit it, but after Cedric Diggory, the seeker who had challenged him the most at Hogwarts was Draco Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy flew next to each other, bumping and swaying into each other constantly. It was only then that Harry realized that Lee Jordan would no longer be doing commentary, as he had graduated. Harry looked up and saw that Zacharias Smith would be commentating on the game.

"And there they go," Smith commented idly, "And I am rather surprised to see the team that Potter has put together this year. Many thought that given Ron Weasley's friendship with him would guarantee him a spot on the team, but of course, considering his patchy performance last year- one can't blame Potter for taking him off the team." These words were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch. Harry craned around on his broom to glare at the blonde-haired boy, who was staring back at him.

Harry began to look at the crowd, and to his pleasure, Hermione and Ron were standing next to each other, cheering him on. He continued to search the crowd, and saw that Daphne was standing next to Blaise and Tracey at the edge of the Slytherin crowd. To his surprise, Daphne was staring right at him, directly in the eyes. He thought that she mouthed the words "Catch the Snitch" to him, but decided to shake it off. Harry turned back towards Malfoy, who had drifted slightly away from him.

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and-"

Harry's stomach turned over.

"- he scores! What a wonder shot from Urquhart- that's probably why he's been made co-captain with Draco Malfoy!" Harry turned towards Malfoy, surprised at hearing Smith's comment. He had thought that Urquhart was the lone captain of the Slytherin quidditch team- apparently Malfoy was co-captains with him.

The game went on, with Gryffindor's lack of chemistry showing. However, they still had more talent than the Slytherins, and had made a bit of a comeback, bringing the game back into reach. An hour into the game, the score was 200-40, Slytherin on top. Despite McLaggen making a few key saves, and DeShawn scoring a wonder goal from 50 meters away, they were still being smashed. McLaggen had twice allowed goals because he was away from the hoops trying to teach Davies and Jimmy how to be better Beaters.

"GET BACK TO YOUR POSTS!" Harry had bellowed at McLaggen, forcing him to go back. "OR I'LL KICK YOU OFF THE TEAM!" It looked like Gryffindor may lose, unless Harry caught the Snitch. Even then, they would lose by 10 points.

Suddenly, Ginny had scored, and they were down by 150 points, which meant that if Harry caught the snitch, it would end in a draw. "Oh well," Smith said into the megaphone, "They're bound to score once in a while."

"Yes Smith," Harry muttered, "We are."

"Thinks she's something special today, doesn't she?" said a snide voice, and Harry was nearly knocked off his broom as Malfoy collided with him hard and deliberately. "Your blood-traitor pal..."

Madam Hooch's back was turned, and though Gryffindors below shouted in anger, by the time she looked around, Harper had already sped off. His shoulder aching, Harry raced after him, determined to ram him back. Suddenly, both Malfoy and Harry stopped in midair, seeing the Golden Snitch, across the pitch, on the other side.

"And Potter and Malfoy have seen the snitch!" Smith exclaimed, craning his head to get a better look. Everyone in the entire stadium, even the rest of the players, dropped and stopped what they were doing- watching Malfoy and Harry speed along to the other side of the field, bumping and flying into each other. Harry needed to catch the Snitch, so they would at least tie.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "Where've you been sneaking off to from the common room at night!" Malfoy turned and tried to ram Harry hard for the comment, but Harry swerved to the right, avoiding Malfoy and leaving him behind. Harry made a great swipe for the tiny, fluttering ball, catching it cleanly in his hand.

"YES!" Harry yelled. Wheeling around, he hurtled back toward the ground, the Snitch held high in his hand. As the crowd realized what had happened, a great shout went up that almost drowned the sound of the whistle that signaled the end of the game.

"Ginny, where're you going?" yelled Harry, who had found himself trapped in the midst of a mass midair hug with the rest of the team, but Ginny sped right on past them until, with an almighty crash, she collided with the commentator's podium. As the crowd shrieked and laughed, the Gryffindor team landed beside the wreckage of wood under which Zacharias was feebly stirring; Harry heard Ginny saying blithely to an irate Professor McGonagall, "Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry."

Laughing, Harry broke free of the rest of the team and hugged Ginny, but let go very quickly. Avoiding her gaze, he clapped a cheering McLaggen on the back instead as, all enmity forgotten, the Gryffindor team left the pitch arm in arm, punching the air and waving to their supporters.

The atmosphere in the changing room was jubilant. Somehow, someway, despite having a veteran injured, they had managed to tie with Slytherin. Once Katie came back, and team chemistry improved, this team would do well.

"Party up in the common room, Seamus said!" yelled Dean exuberantly. "C'mon, Ginny, Demelza!"

Harry looked around him, smiling at what had just happened. Yes, it was just a house game, but the start of what would hopefully be a great Quidditch season.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Shoutout to my beta Airtmac24.**


	7. Note- Rewrite

Hey guys,

So, I'm not happy with my writing in this story. I feel as if it hasn't been the highest quality, and I think I need to change it up. So, I'm going to delete this story in a few weeks, and in the meantime, I'm going to rewrite it. The first chapter of the rewritten story should come out sometime this weekend (in the next few days). Thanks for all of the support and reviews, and I hope my rewritten version will be a lot better than the first try!

So, check out my rewritten story, the first chapter of that story should come out this Saturday or Sunday. It'll be titled the same thing as this story.


	8. Hey, the Rewrite is Up!

Hey guys,

So I've uploaded the first chapter of the new story, and I made some changes to the first chapter, and have a completely different storyline in my head- I hope you all enjoy it! I still hope to one day make this into a trilogy, and you'll be hearing more from my beta and I in the next few days! My new story is called "Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, and the Whirlwind 6th Year".

Thanks!


End file.
